Full House
by Jaery
Summary: What happens when you take five gay guys and shove them in a house together for six months? Good reality TV, that's what happens. SHINee. OnKey. 2Min. JongOC
1. The First Day

**Note**: This fic was originally a roleplay between me (Raeann) and Brianna, so it may be a little choppy in some spots. However, in translating [story name] into a fic, we did our best to keep it as easy to read as possible. (: We hope you enjoy~

* * *

Minho dropped his bags as soon as he stepped in through the door of the giant house, looking around interestedly and inspecting the inside. "Nice..." he murmured to himself, nodding in approval. A man he'd never seen before in his life pushed past him, mumbling something about idiots being in the way, and carried his bags into what Minho assumed was the living room. Minho picked up his bags and walked up the stairs, his only interest being his room. He wanted to get a good room- hopefully one by himself so he wouldn't have to bother with getting used to someone else's sleeping habits.

The house was absolutely beautiful, and it was good that they'd told him the bedrooms were upstairs before he'd gotten there so that he wouldn't have gotten lost trying to find them. While the other man explored the first floor, Minho was busy checking out the three different bedrooms. The first one was very blue, and it didn't really suit his tastes, so he crossed the hall to check out the other one and-

"Oh, this is perfect!" he exclaimed to himself, dropping his bags. They landed with a thud that was so final it spread a grin across Minho's face. This was definitely his room. It was colored with lots of browns and it was tiny with only one bed- obviously the single room they had mentioned- and even had its own bathroom.

This room was _his_ and he would _fight a motherfucker_ for it if they dared try to take it from him.

Minho fell onto his bed, groaning at how soft and comfortable it was. They really had gone all out to make them feel at home and welcome in this house. Tricky bastards wanted them to get along great at first so it went twice as bad when things got sour later.

Downstairs, Taemin ran into the house with the man he had rode in the taxi with, Kibum he had said his name was. When they got inside they gasped, running into all the rooms excitedly. "Oh this is amazing!" Taemin split off to go upstairs, gasping as he walked into a very blue room that suited him perfectly, "Yay! Color!~"

Taemin flopped down on a very pink bed, loving how everything matched without matching, it suited him well. He set his bag on his bed and placed his hands on his hips, looking around the room one more time before walking back into the entrance room of the second floor.

He began to open doors, checking out the other rooms, happy to see that they had two very huge bathrooms. Taemin walked to the last door, poking his head in quizically. He smiled when he spotted someone on the bed, walking in and closing the door behind him shyly.

"Hi! I'm Taemin.. and you are..?"

Minho sat up, prepared to death glare the bastard if he attempted to steal his room.

Except, the bastard wasn't really a bastard. He was an adorable boy who couldn't be older than eighteen with the warmest smile and peppiest voice. Minho's face re-brightened immediately. "I'm Minho," he replied, standing up and holding out a hand to the boy in greeting.

Taemin blushed and grabbed the man's hand, electricity shooting up his arm at the contact causing him to pull away quickly, looking at the man with wide eyes. Taemin took a breath and smiled happily at the man, "Have you seen the rest of the house..? It's amazing isn't it! They told me that there was a third story thingy that was a private room... Wanna check it out with me... orrr are you busy..?"

Taemin bit his lip shyly, "I don't want to bother you or anything..." Taemin looked up at the man through his eyelashes, taking in every inch of the man's face and committing it to memory, he was gorgeous.

Taemin was so cute, biting his lip and acting all shy and looking up at Minho with his pretty blue eyes that were most likely contacts but beautiful nonetheless. Minho didn't even realize he was staring until a few delayed moments later. He blinked, a grin spreading across his face as he reached out, acting on a sudden urge that was so strong he couldn't deny it.

Minho pinched Taemin's cheeks between his fingers and shook his face gently, trying _so hard_ not to squeal. "Soo cute!" he exclaimed, thankfully keeping the squeal out of his voice. "_I love babies_!"

God, the boy was so cute it tingled to touch him. His fingers tickled all over.

Taemin blinked up at the man, grabbing the assaulting hand and pulling it away from his cheek, "I'm not a baaaby...!" Taemin whined and pouted up at Minho, he hated being called a baby... "So are you coming with me or not..?"

Taemin stomped his foot and sucked his bottom lip, hands coming to rest at his hips as he gave Minho his best puppy dog eyes, wanting the man to come with him very badly.

Minho could not say no to that face. "Yeah, sure," he gave, grinning with what could almost be described as a stunned expression on his face. "Hey, how old are you?" He had to know. He wanted to know everything about this boy, but right then his age was most important. They had told him he'd be living with five _guys_ for six months- they said nothing about a baby faced cutie-pie.

Minho wondered what the other guys looked like. If they were half as adorable as Taemin here was, Minho would have to drop out in fear of an overload of cute.

Taemin smiled at Minho cutely, finger poking his cheek as he pretended to have to think about it. "I do believe I'm eighteen, at least... the last time I checked I was." He smiled and grabbed Minho's wrist, "Now, you can tell me how old you are on the way there, I want to see this room they were talking about."

Taemin dragged Minho out of the room, smiling giddily the whole time, he was really starting to like this Minho guy, and hoped that they would become fast friends. "So how old are you Minho hyung..?"

"Twenty-one," he replied. The two of them made their way up the stairs to the third floor, which upon reaching it Minho quickly realized that it wasn't exactly a floor- just a room. Immediately his eyes popped open, and Minho couldn't hold back a noise of amazement.

This room was like nothing he'd ever seen before. It was like walking right into the night sky. The walls were designed so that they gave the appearance of distant stars against the black of space. It was so realistic that Minho didn't even notice the window until Taemin pointed it out- because it was dark outside and so it was like he was surrounded entirely by the sky.

"Oh, Minho-hyung!" Taemin bounced up and down where he stood, eyes alit with his excitement. "They said it was beautiful but I didn't think it would be _this_ pretty~! Come, come look out the window!"

Taemin, who still had his hand wrapped around Minho's wrist, continued to drag the man over to the large window. It took up the entire wall and more, and when Minho stepped up to it he felt like he might as well have been standing on the roof.

Minho heard loud footsteps behind them, and knew that someone was running eagerly up the stairs. He turned and saw the man who had pushed past him before. He had much the same reaction to the room as Minho and Taemin did, and then he looked over at them, and down at their hands. It wasn't until then that Minho realized that their hands were still inches away from holding one another.

Minho immediately pulled his wrist from Taemin's grip and stepped to the side. The man walked up behind them and peered over their shoulders, looking out the window as well. "Wow. What a view," he commented, glancing over at Taemin with a tiny smirk and then back out into the yard. "Very romantic." And then he looked at Minho, who promptly turned his head away.

Taemin smiled at the man who had entered so quickly, he studied the man for a few seconds, stunned by how beautiful he was, did they know he was a nympho..? Probably. Taemin's smile went seductive, "And who might you be..?"

The man twitched an eyebrow in interest. "Lee Jinki, at your service," he said, taking the hand that had just a few seconds ago been holding Minho's wrist and bringing it to his lips. Jinki kissed Taemin's knuckles softly and then gently lowered his hand back down- but didn't release it. "And what might your name be, beautiful?"

Minho rolled his eyes, fighting not to vomit.

Taemin pulled his hand out of Jinki's slowly, being sure to run his fingers over his hand teasingly before walking around him, fingers ghosting over his shoulders as he did. He smiled seductively at the man as he stood in front of him, hands coming to rest on his delicate hips.

Taemin licked his teeth, giving the man a smoldering look, "My name is Taemin, Jinki _op_-pa." Taemin flicked his head slightly at the word, his few bangs that weren't pulled up brushed against his face gently, having a very sexy effect. Taemin was hot, and he knew it.

Jinki pulled his head back in surprise. He obviously hadn't expected this out of the little baby-faced cutie. To be honest, neither had Minho. He was probably more shocked than Jinki.  
"Well, it seems my stay here will turn out to be more fun than I expected," Jinki suggested coyly.

Minho'd had enough. "Well, I'm going to, uh, go unpack," he excused himself lamely and left back downstairs.

Taemin watched as Minho left, turning to look back at Jinki with a raised eyebrow. "So Jinki oppa, what do you think of the house..?" Taemin smiled seductively, fingers running down Jinki's arm sexily, eyes studying the man's face. Taemin loved to flirt, sometimes it was completely harmless, others, like now, were less innocent and had dirtier... intentions.

Taemin found Jinki very attractive, but not as attractive as he found Minho.

"I think this room is my favorite," Jinki replied smoothly, following Taemin's fingers with his eyes and then looking back into the face of the beautiful boy who was very blatantly flirting with him.

Taemin took a step towards Jinki, face inches away from the other's, "It's my favorite too, but I should get going yeah..? Gotta go unpack and everything... I'll see you later op-pa." Taemin smiled and walked passed Jinki, bodies pressing together as he did so, making sure his hand traveled against the man's lower stomach and turning him to face him as he walked away, swaying his hips seductively.

Taemin laughed happily as he reached the bottom of the stairs, happy to have two really hot room mates. Taemin walked into his room and was surprised to see that another man was there, unpacking his things neatly.

Taemin smiled and closed the door behind him, leaning against it cutely, watching the man's muscles move underneath his shirt. More man candy... or in Taemin's eyes, another victim. "Hey.."

Jonghyun, who had been bent over unpacking a bag he'd left on the floor, stood up at the sound of another's voice. He turned, and his sight was immediately filled with the most gorgeous creature he'd ever seen in his life.

He was too stunned to say anything back, and instead only smiled stupidly in greeting. Who was this angel...?

Taemin smiled, completely satisfied with his room mate, he was sexy. He sauntered over to the man, head tilted slightly as he examined him. "And who might you be..?" Taemin stopped in front of the man and examined him, eyes traveling up and down his body, approval shining in his eyes.

He licked his lips and stuck his hip out, hand coming to rest right above it in a very girly manner. He loved being in a house full of overly attractive men.

Jonghyun straightened, immediately wondering if his hair was out of place or something was in his teeth and various other things about his physical appearance that may turn the beautiful boy off of him.

"Kim Jonghyun," he said, mouth dry and throat scratchy all of a sudden. "You?"

Taemin smiled, "Taemin, and it seems as though we'll be rooming together, my dearest Jonghyun... oppa..." Taemin walked over to his bed and sat down, legs crossing over as he watched Jonghyun with a smile on his face, "So... how do you like the house..?"

"_You're_ my roommate?" Jonghyun asked, and then when he realized how that sounded rude he cleared his throat, backtracking. "I mean, awesome. The house is great, so far. I haven't really had a chance to look at it yet. I only just got here."

Taemin had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing, this guy was cute. "Yes _me_, and if you waaant, we could go look at it together... unless you'd rather go alone...?"

Jonghyun shook his head immediately. "Nope, sounds like fun!" He stood up, smiling at Taemin and heading for the door. "Is it as pretty outside as it is inside?"

Taemin smiled happily, "Oh it's positively _gorgeous_, we should go see it! Come on!" Taemin grabbed Jonghyun's hand and led him outside, wanting to go see the gorgeous pond that had caught his attention earlier.

Jonghyun looked down at their hands and couldn't suppress a smile. It felt like they walked forever before they got to the pond, which was officially Jonghyun's favorite part about this entire house- not only because of how pretty it was, but because of the way Taemin looked at it once they were up close.

It made him love this spot nearly as much as Taemin clearly did.

Taemin laughed and ran to the water's edge, peeling his boots off and sticking his feet in the water with a sigh, "Oh god this is so beautiful! I love nature, like I really want to go climb that mountain... doesn't that sound nice..? Going mountain climbing... Or even better, going camping by this pond or the beach... that would be amazing."

He looked up at Jonghyun, "What do you think oppa..?"

Jonghyun nodded. "I'm not much of a nature person," he said, moving over to go sit on the bench that was conveniently placed beside the pond. "But that does sound very... relaxing."

Taemin laughed and pulled his hair out of it's ponytail, letting it fall elegantly around his shoulders as he flopped backwards, sighing as the cool grass hit him. "I love nature, it's my favorite thing in the world... so... natureish."

Jonghyun took mental note of this and leaned back in the bench, draping his arms over the back beside him. "You could almost pass for a girl when you have your hair down, you know," he said conversationally.

And then hit himself in the forehead, glad Taemin wasn't looking. Why did he just say that? Stupid, stupid, stupid. He hoped Taemin wouldn't take offense. "I-I mean 'cause you're so pretty." Well, that didn't help a bit. Now he was twice as embarrassed. Why couldn't he ever keep his mouth shut?

Taemin sat up, leaning back on his palms and turning to look over his shoulder at Jonghyun, "You think I'm pretty oppa..? _So_ pretty..?" He smiled at him seductively and raised and eyebrow, "I know I look like a girl Oppa, but that's part of my charm... don't you think..?"

He smiled. "Guys wouldn't be as attracted to me if I didn't look the way I do..."

Jonghyun agreed with a smile. "That's true."

Taemin smiled and walked over to Jonghyun, sitting next to him and pressing their shoulders together, "Tell me Oppa, how pretty do you think I am...?" He smiled seductively and placed his hand on Jonghyun's leg, head tilted in question.

Jonghyun swallowed thickly. "Very pretty?" he answered, unsure if that would be the right answer or not.

Taemin smiled and placed his lips against Jonghyun's cheek playfully, "Right answer love.." Taemin grinned and stood up, walking back into the house without even turning around, he loved to leave things with a little... excitement in the air, and later on, when Jonghyun asked about it, Taemin would pretend it didn't even happen. Taemin was such a player sometimes.

Taemin walked into his room, unpacking his things delicately. He smiled as Jonghyun entered the room a few seconds after he did, he had just had time to open his bag before the man was chasing after him.

Jonghyun attempted to seem casual about it, walking in the room slowly and only glancing over at Taemin before he returned to unpacking his bags. He pulled out a picture of his family and put it on the little table beside his bed, smiling at it.

Taemin smiled and set his bag down on the floor before throwing himself out on his bed and stretching, back arching sexily as his hands fisted into the blanket above him. Taemin loved playing with boys, it was so much fun.

Jonghyun tried not to look. He really did. But he caught a glimpse out of the corner of his eye and just had to turn his head. It was like some other force had turned his head for him, he didn't even intentionally do it.

God, Taemin was hot. Beautiful and cute and sexy and all of it combined together to just plain hot.

Jonghyun wanted nothing more in that moment than to jump on top of Taemin and make him arch his back like that again, only moaning in pleasure as he did so.

Taemin looked over at Jonghyun and smiled, "So what, exactly, do you plan on gaining from this... experience...? I know they're giving us big bucks to be here, but there must be another reason... I know I have mine."

Jonghyun sat down on his bed, angling himself towards Taemin as he said, "I have my reasons... yes..." He glanced away. He didn't want to tell a stranger his personal stuff, no matter how attractive and enticing that stranger was.

Taemin smiled and sat up, walking over to Jonghyun and running his hand across his shoulder and fingering the collar of his shirt, "So mysterious... How... sexy." Taemin ran his fingers up Jonghyun's neck and up his face until they were ghosting over his lips.

Jonghyun inhaled sharply, heart skipping a beat. "Is it?" he asked, in that state of uncertain arousal where all you can do is repeat what they say in question form because your brain has lost the ability to think for itself.

Taemin smiled seductively, his eyes going hazy with lust. "Mhm.. and your lips... they're just so soft.." Taemin leaned forward, lips pressing Jonghyun's shyly, just wanting a taste of this lovely man.

Jonghyun placed both hands on either side of Taemin's face, meaning to push him away but only succeeding in pulling him closer to return the kiss. Taemin's advances were surprising, but not in the least unappreciated.

Taemin shivered at the touch, hands reaching up to play with the bottom of Jonghyun's shirt. Oh it had been so long since he'd had sex, this man was just.. so sexy, Taemin couldn't_ resist_.

Jonghyun reached around and down, grabbing Taemin by the ass and lifting him up and into his lap. He opened his mouth as he did so, letting Taemin in and meeting him with much enthusiasm.

Christ this boy had a nice ass. It fit perfectly in his hands and he couldn't help but squeeze it in admiration.

Taemin moaned, Jonghyun's actions more than sexy, and the fact that he had so eagerly grabbed his ass like that... it made Taemin feel sexy as well, not that he hadn't already. Taemin unbuttoned Jonghyun's shirt, fingers brushing against the man's soft skin as he did.

Taemin ground their hips together in anticipation. "Oh god this feels good."

Jonghyun gave a soft groan, tilting his head back slightly. Yes, yes this did feel good- _very_ good.

He picked Taemin up, not really surprised at his lightness, and rolled him over onto the bed, crawling on top of him so that he could grind down into him needily. He didn't know if this would fall under the "too far" category for Taemin, but he didn't really care. Taemin would tell him to stop if it did.

Taemin moaned again, wrapping his legs around Jonghyun's waist and pulling him back into him, "Oh God oppa, _more_." He arched his back, pressing against Jonghyun eagerly as his legs pulled him back down into him. He hoped that Jonghyun was as good in bed as he was starting to seem.

Eager to please, Jonghyun obeyed Taemin's command and ground their lower halves rougher together, leaning down to lick and suck at Taemin's neck. With one hand holding him upright he used the other to reach down to pull the hem of Taemin's shirt up.

It was off in seconds, and then he pulled his torso away, sitting up on his knees as he yanked his own shirt off the rest of the way, tossing it into the room somewhere with Taemin's shirt. Taemin groaned, following Jonghyun and fisting his hands in his hair, pulling him in for a rough and needy kiss. Taemin gave a throaty moan as their skin pressed together, this just kept getting better and better. He wondered just how far Jonghyun was willing to go.

Oh, Jonghyun was willing to go all the way. And they did, and afterward he felt as high as a cloud. Taemin was _amazing_ in bed.

Taemin smiled and stretched, having been pleasured quite nicely. Jonghyun was good in bed, but not the best he'd ever had... It was memorable though, and he'd definitely want to do it again. He leaned over, placing a kiss on Jonghyun's cheek before standing up and getting dressed, hungry after having wonderful sex.

-

Minho closed the refrigerator door with his foot, ingredients for a sandwich filling his arms. He dropped them on the table and laid out a napkin beside them. Bread first, of course. He grabbed the loaf and pulled out four slices. Then mustard. He grabbed the knife and spread on some mustard- it wasn't the squeeze kind, unfortunately.

He continued making his sandwich, shaking his head because none of it was the good stuff. He'd definitely be the one doing the shopping in this house from here on.

Taemin smiled when he spotted Minho, pulling his hair back into his ponytail as he entered the kitchen, "Ahh Minho hyung! Good to see you again... Whatcha making..?"

Minho jumped, not expecting someone to call his name from behind him so warmly. When he realized it was Taemin, he smiled at the boy. "Sandwiches," he said simply, and returned to making them. Some lettuce on top and... viola! Two nearly perfect sandwiches.

He started to gather all the ingredients so he could put them away, wondering if there were any chips or anything in the kitchen to go with his sandwiches.

Taemin smiled, "Is there anything else to eat..? I'm hungry and you're already putting the sandwich stuff away.." He laughed and leaned his back against the counter, tilting his head back to watch Minho, admiring the man as he continued to put things away.

Minho shook his head and picked up both of his sandwiches. "No, this was about it. They didn't even have the decency to stock the fridge before we got here." He smiled, handing one sandwich to Taemin. "You can have this one, though."

He took a bite of the other one, perfectly okay with giving his sandwich to Taemin. He hadn't been that hungry. He'd be okay if he only got one sandwich- and if he got hungry again later, he could always make another one. It was no big deal.

Taemin smiled at his hyung and took the sandwich eagerly, "Thank you Hyung! This looks delicious!" He laughed and took a bite, "This is delicious..." He smiled and hugged Minho, pressing his lips against Minho's cheek playfully before turning and walking back to his room. He hadn't realized how starving he was until his lips met Minho's cheek, that man was something else.

Minho's nose twitched, his body tingling all over. He hoped the rest of them wouldn't be touchy-feely and kissy-lovey like Taemin apparently was, because then Minho would just have to back out.

He shook his discomfort off with a chill, and then resumed enjoying his sandwich on his way back to his room.

Taemin returned to his room with his sandwich, plopping down on his bed with a happy sigh. "Wonderful day today, don't you think oppa..?" He smiled and took a bite of his sandwich, one hand resting behind his head in a very relaxed position, sighing happily as he continued to eat.

Jonghyun had gotten up to finish unpacking his things and was putting the last of his clothes in the closet when Taemin came back in the room. "I think these six months of supposed torture have started out very nicely," he agreed, throwing a smile over his shoulder at the man.

Taemin smiled and nodded in agreement, "I couldn't agree more oppa, you performed quite nicely... I look forward to the future of this house!" He laughed and finished his sandwich, stretching happily with a sigh. "I can't wait.."**  
**


	2. The First Day Part 2

Jinki, who'd been left upstairs insanely aroused and with a want to fuck something, turned to look back out the window to try and get his mind off of the boy who'd just completely scrambled his mind. He hadn't shown it, but it had been extremely difficult to act his usual devious and flirtatious self around Taemin.

Thinking back on it now, Jinki chuckled at himself. Taemin was apparently one of _those_ people. The ones who knew they were beautiful and used it to their advantage. Jinki was a flirt himself, but not because he was absolutely confident in himself- simply because he enjoyed flirting. He was not always accepted, either. More often than not he was rejected. But he didn't mind, because there was always someone else.

Nobody had ever seemed to keep his attention for long, though. A week at most, maybe. His longest relationship had been six months, but his interest only lasted a few days. He'd cheated so many times- but the clingy little thing just wouldn't let go of him.

Remembering her made him smile. That relationship was also the one in which he realized his attraction to men. It wasn't entirely her fault, but Jinki would be lying if he said she hadn't drove him to seek out a man's comfort... physically.

Jinki's musings were interrupted by the sound of oncoming footsteps. He turned around, expecting Taemin to have come back, and he opened his mouth to say something to the boy, except it wasn't the boy who had joined him in the room- it was someone entirely different, and just as beautiful, if not more.

"Hello," he greeted, dragging out the word as he tilted his head to the side with an approving smile. He looked the man over, fighting the urge to lick his lips.

Kibum blinked, noticing the man for the first time. He had been so completely in shock of how beautiful this room was, he didn't even notice the other man whom was already occupying this space.

His eyes widened as his heart thudded in his chest violently, the man's features registering immediately in his mind. "Onew-Jinki hyung..? No way!"

Kibum walked over to the man, getting in his face for a closer look, "Oh my god Onew-Jinki hyung!" He laughed and threw his arms around the man, not even thinking that the man might not recognize him.

Jinki blinked in surprise, not knowing whether or not he should hug the stranger back. "Um... do I know you?" he asked, trying to recall if he'd met the man in a bar or something a while ago.

Kibum laughed and pulled away, "Of course Hyung! Though you probably don't remember me.." Kibum held out a hand, "Kim Kibum, or as you know me, Key... We went to elementary school together...? You used to torture me- pantsing me, making me kiss girls, making me kiss boys... All sorts of fun things... My amma used to tell me that it was because you liked me.. I yelled at her and told her that was impossible, and that boys didn't like boys..."

Kibum hugged him again, "I'm sorry if this is weird, but... I haven't forgotten you and I've missed you... you were my best friend in elementary school and.. well... It's just so great to see you Onew-Jinki hyung."

Jinki stared at the man who called himself Kibum, searching his face as he ran through his memories of elementary school. Suddenly his face lit up with recognition and he exclaimed, "Oh!"

"Oh, I do remember you!" He grinned, many memories flooding him now. "Wow, I can't believe you remember me. I must have left a huge impression on you or something."

Kibum laughed, "Oh you did, my mom telling me that you had a crush on me made me have a crush on you and.. well you know how being a kid is." Kibum blushed and put a hand behind his head, his crush hadn't stopped since elementary school, first loves always leave an impression.

Kibum smiled and bit his lip, "So how've you been..?"

Jinki smiled back, still looking Kibum over and appreciating what he saw. "Good and bad, I guess. A lot happens in fourteen years. You said you had a crush on me in elementary school...?"

Kibum laughed and blushed slightly, hand moving to rub the back of his neck, "Yeah.. I had a _really_ big crush on you, like... one you remember until you're my age." Kibum laughed and sighed as he reminisced, "I used to get butterflies when you'd call me Key... You were so mean to me... in a good way and a bad way."

"Key," Jinki said automatically, insanely curious to see if the man would still get butterflies. People didn't say things like this to him every day- you could hardly blame Jinki for being interested.

Before Kibum could say anything to him, though, he took a step forward. "How come you never told me, then, _Key_?" He couldn't help but smirk a little at himself.

Kibum yelped, hand covering his mouth and eyes growing wide. He stared at Jinki for a second before his entire face turned red, butterflies attacking his stomach violently. "Onew-Jinki hyung~! Why would you do that..? And I didn't tell you that because I was in elementary school, did you usually tell your crushes that you liked them..?"

A wide grin spread across Jinki's face. It was amusing, yes, but even moreso because Jinki got butterflies too when the man called him Onew-Jinki hyung. It was... cute. Irrisistibly cute. "All but one," he confessed, eyes shining as they looked at Kibum. "And only because I thought it was more fun to pick on them than try to be with them."

Jinki didn't know why he was trying so hard with Kibum- it was typical for him to come on strong, but not this strong. Not right away.

He blamed Taemin for teasing him earlier.

Kibum's blush grew, heart thudding in his chest dangerously now. "Onew-Jinki hyung...?" Kibum unconciously took a step forward, leaving only a foot of space between the boys, "Are you saying that you had a crush on me too...?"

Jinki's breath hitched. "Of course I did!" he replied, smiling. "Mom's know everything, don't they?"

Kibum looked down at his feet, hand coming to clench his shirt above his heart. "Onew-Jinki.. I.. I'm flattered." Kibum smiled at his friend sincerely, wanting so very badly to reach out and pull him into a kiss. Even after all these years, he still loved him.

Jinki smiled, strangely satisfied with himself for getting such a reaction out of Kibum. "Well, I've already claimed my room, so I'm going to go unpack now before someone tries to move me." He winked at Kibum and turned, heading for the stairs.

Kibum blinked and chased after his friend, linking their arms together once he caught up to him. "Which room did you pick Onew-Jinki hyung..?"

Jinki looked over at Kibum out of the corner of his eye, continuing his walk to his room. "I'll show you which room is mine," he said, smirking suggestively and stopping outside his door.

Kibum's eye's widened when he realized which room he had picked, "Well... Onew-Jinki hyung.. It looks like we're rooming together.. I chose this room too." Kibum smiled sweetly up at his friend, "How fun is that going to be..?"

Jinki perked a brow, excitement stirring in his belly. "Oh, I see very fun times in the future, indeed," he chuckled, opening the door and leading them inside. The walls were very blue and the floor was very white, but Jinki loved it. He loved the brightness of the room. It was so... enlightening. He couldn't help but feel energetic and happy in this room.

The other room had been much the same, but the squares on the wall were smaller and brought down his mood just a little. It wasn't enough to make a big difference, but Jinki just preferred this room more.

"Which bed are you taking?" he asked, looking between the two. One had blue sheets to match the walls, and one had white sheets to match the floor.

Kibum smiled and looked longingly at the blue one, "Uhm... whichever one you don't want... I don't mind.." He didn't want to be selfish, especially not to his Onew-Jinki, the love of his freaking life.

Seeing the way Kibum was looking at the blue bed, Jinki untangled their arms and walked over to the white one, jumping onto it and landing on his back. He folded his arms beneath his head and smiled over at Kibum. "Blue isn't my color. It would make me look bad while I was sleeping," he explained.

Kibum smiled at his friend and dragged his stuff next to his bed, "Uhm, Onew-Jinki hyung..? I have really bad nightmares so... If I have one, can I come sleep with you...? In a.. non-perverted way."

Jinki perked a brow, turning his head so that he could look at Kibum with a faint smirk. So he already wanted to sleep with him, did he? "Nightmares, huh? Well that depends, how often do you get these... nightmares?"

Kibum smiled, "Uhm... I get them almost every night... I've been having to sleep with my roommate since my boyfriend broke up with me... Told me that he couldn't be with me when my heart belonged to another... I think it's funny because the person I've been having nightmares about is that other.."

... You.

Jinki smiled devilishly, knowing he'd probably get hit for his next comment but being unable to resist temptation. "Then maybe we should just push our beds together and we won't have to worry about it at all. Problem solved!"

Kibum smiled and sat down on Jinki's bed, "Would that be a good idea Onew-Jinki hyung..? What if you wanted to... you know.. sleep with someone..? Wouldn't I get in the way..? I know that Taemin would catch your eye... if he already hasn't... That boy is beautiful."

A smile crossed Jinki's face and he looked off in the corner of the room. "Ah, yes. Taemin," he said, remembering the boy. "Well, we could always make it a free-for all." He winked.

Kibum sighed, of course his Onew-Jinki would like Taemin, fuck that. "Well, we'll have to see about that won't we." He smiled at his friend before laying down next to him, head resting against his stomach. He laughed, "I remember, one time during nap time, you pitched a fit because our teacher refused to let you sleep with me... I snuck over to your mat and laid down on top of you... Kind of like we're doing now.."

Kibum sighed happily, "Our teacher got so angry because after that day I would always sneak over to your mat... I loved how you'd cling to me when you'd sleep, always running your fingers through my hair.." Kibum sighed sadly, heart thudding in his chest, "I wish you remembered all this... I feel weird talking about all of this stuff when you don't remember."

He looked up at Jinki, heart skipping a beat as he took in his features, "You've gotten really beautiful Onew-Jinki hyung, more beautiful than I thought you would have... and I used to think you were the most beautiful thing on the planet." He smiled at his hyung, a blush making it's way to his face, "I'm going to shut up now..."

Jinki's heart caught in his throat. He looked down at Kibum with a strange expression, many different thoughts running through his head. "Who says I don't remember? I remember very well." He did. He remembered his first crush better than he remembered his second, third, or... a lot of his other crushes.

Kibum sat up, crawling on top of Jinki before resting his head on his chest. "I missed you Onew-Jinki hyung..." Kibum nuzzled the side of his face against Jinki's chest, fingers playing with him absentmindedly. "I'm sure you think I'm weird... all cuddled up to you like this, but it's just so.. natural for me.. We used to be like this all the time.."

Kibum sighed softly. "What do you remember hyung..? What moment in our history stands out the most to you..? I certainly know which one stands out the most to me..."

Jinki reached out, carding his fingers through Kibum's hair just like he used to when they were kids. God, the action felt so natural and right his entire arm tingled violently, needing to do it again and again.

He smiled, chuckling softly as the memory replayed itself in his mind. "I remember the day I asked you if you wanted to come spend the night at my house. All the other kids were talking about how they'd go hang out outside school and sleep over and have lots of fun, and I wanted to be like that with you, so I invited you over. You asked your mom when she came to pick you up from school, and she went to go talk to the teacher for a moment, and when she came back and told you no, you threw the biggest fit. You were so upset you had me crying about it too."

Kibum smiled remembering it very clearly; that had been so heartbreaking for him, not being able to go stay with his Onew-Jinki hyung. "Why is that your favorite memory hyung..? That was traumatizing for me, I wanted to be with you so badly, and it upset me that I couldn't... I remember yelling at my mom because she wouldn't let me stay with my Onew-Jinki hyung, and I needed to stay with my Onew-Jinki hyung."

He closed his eyes as Jinki's fingers brushed against his scalp, and he couldn't help but moan in delight, it felt so good to have his fingers in his hair again.

Jinki scratched at Kibum's scalp like one would a dog, smiling as he did so. He ruffled the man's hair and wiggled it back and forth and just played with it while he said, "I don't know why that's my favorite memory. I don't even know if that is my favorite. It's just the one that stood out the most to me."

He paused, and then laughed. "Maybe it's because you had screamed at your mom all kinds of crazy things. Like, that she didn't know the first thing about soul mates, and that you'd never eat her nasty mush pie- whatever _that_ is- again, and there were others but I don't remember your exact words."

Kibum laughed and pulled himself up so that he was looking directly into Jinki's eyes, he smiled and took in his heart's features, "I was so sure that we were soul mates, so determined for my mom to believe me. When we went to middle school, she laughed in my face and told me it wasn't real... that if we were really soul mates then we would be going to the same middle school and everything would be okay."

Kibum collapsed on top of Jinki, arms wrapping around his neck as he buried his face in his neck. "I cried every night for half a year, I missed you so much... I hated my mom for saying mean things like that to me... It's kind of amazing that we're here now, don't you think Onew-Jinki hyung..?"

Jinki chuckled a little, hand moving to rest on Kibum's back comfortably. "Do you still believe we're soul mates, then?" he asked with an amused tone.

He really didn't believe in the whole soul mates theory. He hardly even believed in love- and to assume that two people were actually _meant_ to be together? That was a foolish mindset, in his opinion. Foolish, childish, and naive. Jinki had been with a number of people and had yet to even feel remotely in love with any of them.

Kibum shook his head, not wanting to look like a fool in front of Jinki, "I was just a kid then Onew-Jinki hyung, why would I believe all of that now anyways...? My experiences with love haven't been good enough for me to believe in all that."

... Look at my situation with you.

Kibum lifted his head, fighting not to kiss Jinki, "Onew-Jinki hyung..? Are you hungry..?"

Jinki looked off into the room, deciding on if he was hungry or not. "Not really," he replied. "I think I'm going to unpack my things in a moment, though."

Kibum crawled off of Jinki and the bed, turning to walk to his own, "I don't want to get in your way so.. I'll be doing my own unpacking.." He smiled at his Onew-Jinki and opened his bag, smiling when he found his ipod. "Yay~" He turned and looked at Jinki, "Would it bother you if I sang Onew-Jinki..? My voice has gotten much better since we were kids... It won't be as bad as it used to be..."

He laughed, remembering when he would sing to Jinki just to be mean; Jinki had hated it when he sang.. or at least he acted like he did.

Jinki remembered as well. It used to make Kibum so upset when he'd make fun of his voice and put on a show of his ears being about to explode from the awfulness of Kibum's singing. Really Jinki never minded- actually liked his voice- but he loved to get a reaction out of the boy.

"Well I would hope it's gotten better!" he exclaimed, reverting back to his evil, childhood self and pointing to his ear with one hand. "I swear you actually made my ears bleed once!"  
Kibum laughed and put his ear phones, ignoring his friend's comment but not his motions, they were positively stunning. Kibum smiled when one of his favorite songs came on, Quasimodo it was called, it was his favorite song to sing.

He smiled as the song ended waiting anxiously for the next one. He paused and looked at Jinki, "What do you think Hyung..? Have I gotten better or... Do I still make your ears bleed..?"

Jinki had been lulled into a trance by Kibum's singing, and it wasn't until the man spoke that he was able to blink again. He took a breath, sitting up (no, he hadn't moved to unpack a thing) and swinging his legs off the bed, kneeling down to unzip his bag.

"I guess it's a little better," He said, back turned to Kibum because he was smiling really hard and he didn't want the man to see. "You've still got a ways to go before you could be considered good, though."

Kibum rolled his eyes and shook his head, walking over to Jinki and poking him in the back of the head, "I sing extrememly well Onew-Jinki hyung, and you will not tell me otherwise." He smiled and wrapped his arms around Jinki's neck, kneeling down so that he was even with him, "Why are you so mean to me Onew..? I do not sing badly anymore... you make me question myself you know."

He smiled and nuzzled his face into Jinki's back, his want to kiss him slowly growing into a need that was extrememly hard to resist. He smiled at himself, he was so ridiculous sometimes... how could he still be in love with him, and after all this time...

Jinki smiled, a delightful chill running down his spine at the man's show of affection. "I've always been mean to you, Key," he said simply.

Kibum smiled and shook his head, "Not always hyung, you had your moments when you were so perfectly nice to me..." He smiled to himself and closed his eyes, warmth spreading through him at his memories, "I remember one time, when this kid- I don't remember his name- but he was always mean to me... and I remember when he actually hit me."

Kibum laughed and squeezed Jinki unconciously, "You weren't having that though... and it was amazing how quickly you hit him back... I've never seen anyone move that fast in my life." Kibum laughed, completely overwhelmed by his love for Jinki, "That's the day I truly fell in love with you, it was the first time you had ever stuck up for me, and god I loved it.."

Kibum blushed, realizing he'd just admitted that he had loved Jinki, "After that, you got really protective over me, told everyone that you were the only one allowed to tease me... People stopped messing with me after a while, they were scared you would beat them up if they did."

He smiled and moved his head to Jinki's shoulder, resting his head against his friend's, "I think that's what I miss about you most Onew-Jinki hyung... I miss feeling loved and protected..."

"Soo Min," Jinki said quietly. "His name was Soo Min."

He'd never forget that bastard.

Jinki stood up, pulling out of Kibum's hold. "And, actually, I am a little hungry now." And then he left, heart pounding a mile a minute inside his chest.

Kibum sat back as Jinki walked out, dragging himself to his bed and throwing himself on it, tears beginning to flow. What was he thinking, of course Jinki would run off... how could he not when Kibum was practically throwing himself at him.

Kibum buried his face in his pillow, sobbing quietly to himself, what was wrong with him..?

Kibum gripped his pillow, sobs ripping from his chest, "Oh god..." he couldn't help it, he was so depressed, why had he come there..? Why had he agreed to come..? He was just recovering from his ex and then Jinki was here... this was just torturous.

Jinki went to the kitchen and scrounged around for a few minutes before he realized that there was absolutely nothing to eat. It was only slightly disappointing, as he hadn't really been hungry. He just needed an excuse to calm down.

His heart had gone absolutely insane. With Kibum hanging all over him and calling him beautiful and singing really sweet love songs and telling him he'd been in love with him and missed him and...

"Fuck," Jinki swore, leaning his back against the fridge with a sigh. Only Key could get that kind of reaction out of him. He lifted his hands palms-up and looked at them. A short laugh bubbled up into his throat and he shook his head. They were sweaty.

Jinki sighed at himself, thinking himself ridiculous, and pushed off the fridge. He turned around, opening the fridge and pulling out two sodas and then began back towards their room. He'd never missed anyone before. This was something entirely new to him and he wasn't sure how to react. Obviously not like this, because when he returned he heard not-so-muffled sobs coming from Kibum's bed. Worry clenched his heart and he quickly made his way over to the man. "Key...?" he questioned aloud, setting the drinks down on the floor and sitting down on the bed next to his old friend.

Kibum gasped and sat up, rubbing at his eyes pathetically as he scooted away from his hyung. "Onew-Jinki hyung... I... I'm sorry." Kibum curled his knees against his chest and buried his face in them, he hadn't wanted Jinki to see him cry... especially when it was over him.

Kibum couldn't stop though, his heart was aching so badly, and he wanted Jinki so badly. It just wasn't fair, how come he couldn't have the person he loved..? The person he had loved since he was a child, who he was meant to be with.

Kibum laughed at himself pathetically, "I don't even know why I'm crying... I'm pathetic Onew... I'm sorry..."

Jinki somewhat tilted his head to the side, unsure if he should hug the man in comfort or not. He'd never been good with tears. "Why are you apologizing for crying?" he asked, smiling to show that he didn't mind. "It's, uh, it's okay. Do you need a hug... or something...?"

Augh, tears. Jinki was that guy who left when someone started crying. But... with Kibum he guessed it was different, because here he was wanting to comfort the man.

Actually, now that he thought about it, it had always been this way. Whenever Kibum would cry in elementary school Jinki would always fix it, and if he couldn't fix it then he'd comfort him to the best of his ability. Usually that meant talking shit about whoever made him cry and then making Kibum laugh.

"Or do you need me to go kick someone's ass?" he said, because that's what he always used to say- only without the strong language.

Kibum threw himself into Jinki, fists clenching in his shirt, "Yeah.. you..." Kibum laughed and wrapped his arms around Jinki, "I just... miss you Onew Jinki hyung... I haven't cried over you in forever, and just the fact you're here... It's amazing! I'm just sad because it's not going to last... You're going to leave me in a few months and it breaks my heart and... I'm sorry Hyung..."

Jinki held his arms out awkwardly for a second, before he smiled softly and hugged his old friend to him. "You apologize too much, Key. You've always apologized too much." His voice was gentle and low- soothing in its entirety.

He shifted them, pulling himself completely on the bed and then Kibum into his lap. It was a very intimate position, Jinki knew, but he couldn't help himself. "I don't know what's going to happen when this is over, but we can be the bestest of friends while we're here, okay?"

Kibum laughed and snuggled into his friend, arms wrapping around his torso as he buried his face in his chest. "Onew-Jinki hyung, that doesn't make me feel any better! I want to stay friends with you always, why can't we just stay bestest friends...? I want to be your friend forever... Isn't that how things are supposed to go..?"

He smiled and sat up slightly, arms wrapping around Jinki's neck and pushing him down so he could lay on his friend. "I always want to be with you Onew-Jinki hyung, you're my best friend..."

Jinki laughed shortly as he fell backwards, arms still holding Kibum. "Aww," he chuckled, ruffling the man's hair like one would a kid brother, on purpose. He didn't want to return to feeling for Kibum like he used to. He'd finally grown out of that about two years after they'd gone into middle school and now just wanted to be friends with him.

For his own sake. It had broken his heart when he'd found out they would have to leave each other. He couldn't go through something like that again.

Kibum smiled sadly, he wanted Jinki to love him, not treat him like a brother. "Onew-Jinki hyung...? Why don't you love me anymore..?" Kibum felt the tears come rushing back, but he fought them, not wanting Jinki to know that he still loved him.

"You know what... Don't answer that... I'm sorry..." He laughed and rolled off of Jinki, arms wrapping around his pillow as it replaced the man he was just holding.

Jinki laid there for a moment, puzzling over Kibum's question, before he smiled slyly. "Keyyy~" he singsonged, and then before the man could roll back over to look at him Jinki was on top of him, reaching down to his waist, and tickling him mercilessly.

Kibum squealed, "Ahh~ Onew-Jinki hyung! Nooo!" He rolled over, trying to escape from his beloved, "Why are you doing this to meee...?" He squealed again, wiggling his hips to get out of his friend's grasp. "Oh God Onew-Jinki stooop..!"

Jinki grinned, pushing and tickling until he was sitting on Kibum's legs so he wouldn't kick him and shoving his arms out of the way whenever Kibum tried to push him away. "Are you going to stop crying?" he asked with a laugh, still tickling him. "I won't stop until you promise to never cry ever again!"

Kibum laughed, tears streaming down his face. "You have to stop tickling me for me to keep that promise Onew-Jinki hyung!" He grabbed Jinki's hands and flipped them over so that he was stradling his waist. "Wooh, okay.. I promise.. now... REVENGE!"

Jinki cried out as Kibum's assaulting hands attacked his stomach and sides, wiggling violently but still unable to buck Kibum off of him. "A-Ah, no, Kibum! Key, Key, please stop!" he begged, laughing helplessly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Nooo!"

Kibum smiled and rolled off his friend, laying beside him happily. "You always cheer me up Onew-Jinki hyung..." Kibum laughed and wrapped his arms around Jinki's chest, face laying on his shoulder affectionately. "You're the best Onew-Jinki hyung..."

Jinki wiggled gently with happiness; he loved having his ego stroked. "I know," he said smugly.


	3. One Week Later

**Note: **We actually went so far as to build their house on Sims 2. We wanted to be accurate in the descriptions of it. (:

Also, this turned out to be like one giant sex scene. :o We had no idea it was this long! Hehe, enjoy~ ;D

* * *

The doorbell rang, and by the time Jinki answered it whoever had rang was pulling out of the driveway. A little puzzled, he looked around the porch and found a large box sitting on the ground. "Hey guys, someone left us a present!" he called, picking it up. "It's huge. And _heavy_."

Everyone had been seated and were chatting pleasantly in the left living room, or what they had unanimously decided to dub the "sitting room". Since there were more seats than anything, they figured it was an accurate title. Jinki dropped the box in the middle of the floor and knelt down to look at it. "Anyone got a knife...?"

Kibum smiled and stood up, "I'll go get you one Onew-Jinki hyung~" Kibum ran into the kitchen, digging around for a knife.

Taemin watched Kibum with a smile, finding him oddly attractive. He turned to Jinki and smiled, "Onew-Jinki hyung..?" He laughed and sat up, head leaving Jonghyun's lap as his attention turned towards Jinki. He stood and walked over to Jinki poking him in the nose playfully. "I think Kibum hyung has a crush on you!"

Jinki's heart fluttered for a moment before he shook his head with a smile. "We've known each other since we were kids," he confessed. "It's nothing like that. He's always called me Onew-Jinki hyung."

Kibum walked back in as soon as Taemin said that; he frowned and poked his bottom lip out. "I do not!" Kibum walked over to Jinki and handed him the knife, rounding on Taemin angrily, "You're ridiculous Taemin! Me and Onew-Jinki hyung have been friends forever!"

Kibum looked at Taemin pointedly, in which Taemin proceeded to laugh and pinch his cheeks. "OH MY GOD! You're so freakin' CUTE!" Taemin turned to Jinki and pointed at Kibum, "How could you not love that...? I _love_ that..."

Taemin smiled and wrapped his arms around Kibum's neck, "I want youuuuu~"

Jinki frowned, anger raging violently inside him. Who was Taemin to tell him who he should and shouldn't love? Who was Taemin to hang all over his childhood friend like it was no big deal? He wanted nothing more in that moment than to rip Taemin off of Kibum and pull his friend behind him protectively. He was too busy imagining how that scene would play out to notice Minho stand up and take the knife out of his hands.

Minho bent down, dragging the blade across the tape and then setting it aside so that he could open the box. Inside was... clothes?

"They gave us... clothes...? No, costumes...?" Minho pulled one out, looking at it perplexedly.

Jonghyun stood up and came to see for himself. "... Costumes...?" He smiled. "You know what that makes me think of?"

"What?" Minho asked, purely to entertain him.

"_Roleplaying_!"

Kibum smiled and blushed, enjoying the attention he was recieving. He smiled at Jinki and watched with wide eyes as Minho pulled strange garments out of the box, and they grew even wider at Jonghyun's words.. "Roleplaying..?"

Taemin squeezed Kibum, attention completely on the man. He smiled and laid his head on the man's shoulder. "Ahh so cute~"

Minho looked around worriedly. "Roleplaying?" he repeated Kibum's question. "Like... Like what do you mean roleplaying?"

Jonghyun laughed at the two's expresssions. "Yes, roleplaying. We all dress up and pretend to be whatever the costumes are."

"Isn't that usually for sex?" Jinki asked. Though he would have no problem having a group orgy with all these attractive guys, Jinki wasn't used to someone suggesting it so casually.

Minho blanched. What would he say if everyone decided to have sex...? He didn't feel well? He didn't do group orgys? _What was he supposed to do?_

Kibum blinked, "I don't do orgys, they're really not my thing... I'm more of a two person occasional threesome kind of guy..."

Taemin laughed and squeezed Kibum again, "Soo... Would you have a threesome with me and one other...? Or... do you want to keep it between the two of us...?"

Kibum blinked, a blush making it's way to his face. "Uhh..."

Both Jinki and Jonghyun frowned. The latter opened his mouth to object, but Jinki beat him to it. He slung an arm over both of their shoulders, effectively seperating them with his body. "I'd only allow it if I was that one other," he said, winking at them both.

Jonghyun glowered to himself silently, jealousy swirling around inside him. He hoped they were all only kidding- especially Taemin. He and Taemin weren't exclusive or anything, but Taemin chose to sleep with _him_, on a number of occasions. He sort of hoped to make them exclusive eventually, because he really liked Taemin.

Kibum's eyes widened as he pulled himself out of Jinki's grasp, "I think I'll have to decline, that would be a little... awkward."

Taemin smiled and also pulled himself out of Jinki's grasp, "I don't want you Jinki-hyung, I was only joking about the threesome thing.."

Kibum let out a breath of relief, thankful that Taemin didn't want his Onew-Jinki hyung... It would be terribly unfair to him, Kibum wouldn't stand a chance. He smiled at Taemin thankfully, gasping as the man latched onto him again, "I only want Kibum-hyung Jinki, sorry~"

Jinki patted at his chest, shaking his head injuredly. "_Ouch_, direct blow to the ego, Taemin."

"Hey guys!" Minho called, and Jinki and Jonghyun turned to find Minho wearing one of the costumes. It was a Cheetah. Minho smiled and curled his fingers beside his jaw. "Reow!"

Taemin's heart fluttered at the sight, and he bit his lip to keep himself from squealing at Minho's cuteness.

Kibum watched Jinki sadly, completely ignoring Minho. _Love me damnit.._. He sighed and leaned into Taemin, arm wrapping around his waist in defeat. If Jinki didn't want him, he wouldn't waste his time with him. He wasn't going to let his love for Jinki get in his way of having a good time, no matter how much he truly loved him.

"Hey, there's a note down here at the bottom of the box," Jonghyun announced, who'd pulled everything out of said box and tossed it behind him on the floor. "It says, _Tomorrow is a day to play. One will be predator, and the rest will be prey_." He paused. "And then at the bottom it says, _Get up bright and early, there will be someone waiting for you at noon_."

Minho blinked, dropping his hands back to his side. "I call predator," he said, already wearing the cheetah costume.

Jinki shook his head. "No way! I want to be the cheetah!"

Taemin rolled his eyes and looked up at Kibum, "Don't you think I'd make a good cheetah Kibum-hyung..? I think I should be the cheetah.."

Kibum smiled and nodded his head, "You'd make the best Cheetah Taemin." Kibum leaned his head against Taemin's, "It'd be fun to be your gazelle too... You wouldn't be to rough on me would you..?"

Jinki blinked. He hadn't expected Kibum to side with Taemin. He wasn't used to that. Kibum had always sided with him. "I'd be a good Cheetah, too..." he said sullenly, lowering his head and turning his back to the two.

Taemin smiled at Jinki and kissed Kibum's cheek, "Don't be a sore loser Jinki-hyung... You're obviously not his favorite anymore." Taemin winked and ran his fingers down Kibum's arms, "How about we go somewhere privite Kibum oppa...? I would really like to get to know you... If you know what I mean."

Kibum smiled, taking the hint immediately; this sounded like fun. He nodded and pulled out of Taemin's grasp, grabbing his hand and leading him towards his room, excited to release his stress from these past few weeks.

Jinki blinked, and then he was hurriedly moving forward and stepping in front of the two. "Woah, woah, wait a minute. You're not going to go do what I think you're going to do."

Minho tilted his head, watching this scene interestedly. He wished he had some popcorn. This was like real-life Dante's Cove.

Taemin rolled his eyes and attempted to push Jinki out of the way, "Yes we are, and you have no say so in what we do with our lives Jinki-hyung... Why does it matter to you anyways...?"

Kibum laughed, and stepped around Jinki, taking Taemin with him, "Come on Taemin, Onew-Jinki is just jealous because I get you before he does..." Kibum laughed again and turned around, grabbing Jinki's hand and linking their fingers together, "Do you want to come Onew-Jinki hyung..?"

Kibum raised his eyebrows, his inner incubus coming out, "I wouldn't want you to be all upset because we left you out of our... fun..."

Jinki blinked. "Really?" He hadn't expected it to be that easy.

Kibum laughed and kissed Jinki's cheek playfully before turning around, "Nope.." He let go of Jinki's hand and pulled on Taemin's, both giggling as they ran to his room, shutting and locking the door behind them.

Taemin pushed Kibum against the wall, lips smashing against Kibum's needily. Taemin fisted his hands into Kibum's hair, moaning as Kibum's arms wrapped around his waist, effectively pulling him into him.

Kibum slipped his tongue in between Taemin's lips, his own moan escaping his, he had honestly needed this. Taemin unlocked the door steathily, hoping that Jinki really would come so that they could have a threesome, it sounded fun..

Kibum pushed Taemin towards the bed, both falling down as Kibum smashed their lips together. Taemin ran his hands underneath Kibum's shirt, legs wrapping around his waist as he slipped the shirt over his head. Kibum smiled and reattached their lips together, hands playing with Taemin's pants teasingly.

Jinki felt... actually kind of sick. Knowing Taemin was in there... violating Kibum and taking away his adorable innocence and Kibum was letting him... _wanting_ it, even! It was too much for Jinki. And he couldn't even go in his room and lay down in his bed and sulk because they were_ in_ there.

Ignoring Minho's, "You okay, man?" and Jonghyun's, "That is so wrong. Two bottoms...?" Jinki headed towards his room, opening the door and keeping his eyes purposely directed away from the two on the bed. "Don't mind me!" he said loudly. "Just getting my iPod! I'll be out of you guys' way in a second- you know, since I'm being kicked out of my own room because _I_ wasn't invited..."

He dug around in his bag, purposely passing his hand over his iPod and taking a long time. "Hmm, where is it...? I know it's in here!"

Kibum pulled away from Taemin, looking at him with a sly smile. He stood up and walked over to Jinki from behind, pulling him in the bed with them. Taemin smiled as Kibum jumped on top of Jinki, lips pressing against his best friend's lovingly.

Taemin smiled and ran his hands up Jinki's shirt, pulling it off when Kibum pulled away.

Jinki hadn't expected to be allowed to join in- but he was not complaining. He pulled Taemin's shirt off as well, leaving the three of them all half-naked. It wasn't weird at all to have his childhood best friend kiss him- in fact, it felt almost natural, and always one to go with the flow, Jinki shifted his attention to Kibum after getting Taemin's shirt off so that he could work the other man's pants down.

Kibum moaned, the attention he was receiving from Jinki more welcome than anything had been. Taemin grabbed Kibum's face, turning his heard towards him as he kissed him. Kibum moaned and worked on Jinki's pants, hand slipping underneth the hem of his boxers to play with the man's arousal.

Jinki really hadn't pinned Kibum for the kind to be so forward in bed, what with his innocence and all. But, a lot can change in a few years, and Jinki guessed he would just have to accept this side of his friend. And, no, he wasn't complaining about _this_ either.

Jinki made a soft, approving noise as his arousal was toyed with and yanked Kibum's pants down, pushing his friend to a laying down position and attacking his neck with rough kisses and gentle nibbles. After a moment or two Jinki reached out for Taemin, pulling him over so that he could kiss him, too.

Kibum and Taemin moaned in unison, Jinki's touches driving them both crazy; Kibum more so than Taemin. Kibum leaned forward, arms wrapping around Jinki's back and assaulting his chest with licks and kisses.

Taemin pulled away from the kiss, hands fisting in Jinki's hair as he kissed his neck. Kibum kissed Jinki forcefully, hands returning to his arousal and stroking it expertly. Kibum was beyond happy, he was with Jinki and they were kissing and touching, it didn't matter to him that Taemin was there, the only thing in the world right then was Jinki.

Jinki was groaning and panting, arching into Kibum's touches and reaching out to grab onto the back of Kibum's head, pushing him towards him and deepening their kiss. With his other hand he reached for Taemin and struggled with his pants, half-assedly trying to get them off with one hand and hoping that Taemin would get the hint and take his pants off himself.

Taemin did take the hint, and in seconds his pants were on the floor. Kibum moaned into the kiss, Jinki's name escaping from his lips quietly, just loud enough for Jinki to hear. Taemin pushed the two over, taking both of their boxers off along with his own.

Jinki was completely naked, and completely aroused, and my god could Kibum have whispered his name any sexier? Acting on impulse, Jinki pushed himself forward, rolling Kibum until he was on his back again and attacking his lips furiously. Their now exposed arousals brushed together and there was so much electricity that he could not hold back a pleasured moan.

His full attention was on Kibum in that moment, and Taemin was practically forgotten. Jinki hadn't meant it to be that way, but... Actually, he didn't know why he was so attracted to Kibum right then. Probably mostly because of the way he'd said his name.

Kibum felt so many emotions at once, his heart bound to burst out of his chest with all the love that was swirling inside him. He couldn't control himself as the words slipped out, feelings too strong for him to care. "I love you Onew-Jinki hyung..."

Taemin felt only slightly left out, but he would let Kibum have his fun. He knew that his friend had meant those words, it was beyond obvious that he loved Jinki.

Jinki pulled away, smiling down at Kibum. It wasn't the first time someone had told him they loved him during sex- in fact, it happened more often that one would think. They never meant it, though; they just wanted the act to feel more intimate. Jinki never said it back. Not completely.

Assuming that that was what Kibum was doing, he stroked a hand gently down the man's face, giving him a look of adoration that he would actually mea but didn't realize it. At the moment, he was just doing it to please Kibum. And then afterwards he returned his attention to Taemin, pulling him in to kiss him while his hands continued to slide down Kibum's neck, chest, abdomen, all the way down until he reached his arousal, of which Jinki teased not-so-gently.

Kibum whimpered at the loss of contact, but moaned when Jinki's hand wrapped around his length. Jinki wasn't gentle with him, and Kibum loved it. Taemin moaned into the kiss, his own hand reaching down to touch Jinki playfully. This was beyond fun for Taemin, a... brand new experience for him.

At Taemin's touch, Jinki shivered, biting down on the man's bottom lip gently and pulling with a soft moan. God, this was so sexy. He stroked his hand up and down Kibum, pleasuring his friend as he was being pleasured. With his other hand he grabbed on to Taemin, working him just the same as he was working Kibum.

Taemin squeezed his hand tightly when Jinki touched him, the pleasure he was receiving beyond amazing. Kibum adjusted himself so that he could grab the lube and stretch Taemin; something about the way the boy was acting was incredibly sexy.

Kibum applied the lube to his fingers and inserted them into Taemin one by one until he was searching for the boy's spot intently. Kibum bit his lip, Jinki's fingers teasing in their own right.

Taemin sucked in a breath, a loud moan escaping his lips as Kibum touched his spot, working him in just the right way. "Oh god."

Jinki smiled, releasing Kibum so that he could cup Taemin's cheek as he kissed him, pushing his tongue past his lips and exploring the man's mouth briefly. Then he pulled away and sunk down, pressing his lips on the tip of his length lightly. And then, before Taemin could have time to react, he opened his mouth and took him inch by inch, slowly and tauntingly.

Taemin bit his lip, completely overcome with pleasure as Jinki's mouth engulfed him. Kibum whimpered at the loss of pleasure, wanting desperately for Jinki to return his attention to him. Kibum had decided that he had stretched Taemin enough, he lifted himself up, positioning himself and Taemin for entry.

Taemin leaned back into Kibum as he entered him, so taken over with pleasure that he had to fight not to scream. Kibum shivered as he entered Taemin, arms wrapping around his waist as he bit his neck playfully, loving the reaction he was getting from the boy.

Jinki swirled his tongue around Taemin's length, stroking it with the wet muscle as he pulled away. Wanting to give the man a small taste of himself, Jinki kissed him again, licking his lips as he did so, and then searched around for the lube. Once found, he lathered his fingers and made his way around behind Kibum.

He wrapped the arm with his clean hand around Kibum's waist, pulling himself closer to the man. He rested his chin on Kibum's shoulder, nosing his ear gently. His breaths were coming a little heavy, so he knew he was breathing hot air all over Kibum's ear. Jinki pressed one finger against Kibum's entrance, wetting it with the lube first before he pushed his finger inside. He moaned at Kibum's tightness, unable to not imagine what it would feel like later. "Mm, Key," he hummed approvingly, pressing his lips against the man's shoulder.

Kibum moaned, shivers attacking every inch of his body. "Oh god Onew-Jinki hyung... Deeper.." Kibum couldn't help but lean back into his Jinki, heart thudding against his chest as he thrusted into Taemin, unable to contain his moan of pleasure.

"More Onew Jinki hyung, more!"

Jinki groaned wantingly, doing as he was told and pushing deeper inside of Kibum, even inserting another finger. He kissed and sucked at Kibum's neck as he did this, anticipating the moment when he could replace his fingers and really get started.

As he continued to stretch and pleasure Kibum, Jinki removed his arm from around his friends waist and reached around Taemin as well, caressing his abdomen for a moment before he slid his hand down the smooth, flawless skin, fingers wrapping around the youngest's length when they reached their destination.

Kibum moaned and reached his hand around, removing Jinki's and pleasuring Taemin himself. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't jealous. Taemin was completely oblivious, Kibum's arousal was teasing him slowly and it just felt so good. Taemin was in such a pure state of ecstasy that he didn't even care.

Jinki pulled his hand back, slightly surprised by Kibum's action. Apparently, Kibum wanted Taemin all to himself. This angered Jinki, and just to piss Kibum off as well he ran his hand slowly up Taemin's torso, caressing and massaging everywhere he touched.

A third finger was inserted, and Jinki lessened his gentleness while stretching Kibum.

Kibum ground his teeth together, a mixture of emotions swirling inside him; Anger, jealousy, pain, pleasure, love- all creating a cloud over the man's head. He leaned back into Jinki's touches, screaming Jinki's name when he found his spot, pleasure shooting through every nerve in his body.

Taemin gasped, turning his head and kissing Kibum gently, "More oppa, more."

Jinki pulled his fingers out and pulled his hand away from Taemin so that he could lube himself up. He teased Kibum's entrance with his arousal, using his clean hand to stroke Kibum's front side much the same as he had been Taemin.

Kibum gasped, "Onew-Ji..Jinki hyung.. Oh god Onew-Jinki." Kibum bit his lip, completely ignoring Taemin as his hands ran up Jinki's neck, fingers twisting into the back of Jinki's hair as pleasure and love ripped through his body.

"Mmmm I love you Onew-Jinki."

Jinki pushed his face into Kibum's hair, moaning as lust and pleasure rippled through him one after another. He wrapped both hands around Kibum's waist, pulling the man towards him as he eased his way inside. "Shit, Key, you feel so good," he groaned, moving his head so that he could bite down gently on Kibum's shoulder. It was taking a lot of self control not to just thrust into Kibum and take him for everything he's worth, insensitive to anything but his own pleasure.

Kibum shuddered, a moan ripping from his throat. "Mmm take me Onew-Jinki..." Taemin shuddered, all the activity going on behind him was driving him crazy, and Kibum wasn't touching him any longer, he was still inside him though, teasing his spot dangerously and Taemin loved it.

Kibum moved himself forward, lifting his ass as he thrusted into Taemin, "Mmm Jinki, deeper." Jinki obliged, pushed himself further into Kibum with another moan. He had chills everywhere and could honestly say he'd never experienced sex like this before. He'd had threesomes and done it in this position before- but it had never felt like this. There was so much electricity and fire and everything felt so fucking good. He wondered if Taemin and Kibum felt like he did, because he felt amazing

Jinki thrusted into Kibum, hands continuing up the younger's torso until they were sliding over his collar bone, his neck, and into his hair. Jinki continued to push in and out of him slowly, pace increasing each time Kibum moaned.

Kibum bit down on his lip to keep from screaming, Jinki inside him causing him pure ecstasy. Kibum thrusted deep inside Taemin, fighting to keep up with his beloved Jinki. He couldn't believe that this was happening, Jinki was with him, Jinki was inside of him, this was beyond amazing.

And oh god the way he was making him feel, so much fire and heat flowing through his veins and causing him pure pleasure. "More Onew-Jinki, more."

Jinki had hit his euphoria. He didn't even need to move his own hips because each time Kibum thrusted into Taemin, he moved himself against Jinki and good god... Jinki felt nothing but physical pleasure. Even still though, he pushed his hips forward as Kibum pushed back against him, hitting the man's sweet spot dead on.

Kibum panted, hand reaching down to play with Taemin as Jinki pleasured him. Taemin gasped, Kibum hitting his spot every time. Eventually it became too much, and before he knew it he was shaking with his orgasm, spilling his seed all over the bed.

Taemin pulled away from Kibum, rolling over and gasping for air. God that felt good.

Kibum didn't even notice when Taemin rolled away. Instead, he fisted his hands back into Jinki's hair, tugging and pulling and moaning, unable to tell where his body began and Jinki's ended.

Jinki's legs were tiring, so it was all the better that Taemin finished early. He pulled out of Kibum completely and roughly pushed the younger male on the bed beside Taemin, crawling over on top of him and pulling Kibum's legs up to wrap around his waist. Jinki leaned down, pressing his face into the crook of his friend's neck as he pushed back in, continuing where they left off.

Kibum gasped, hands running through Jinki's hair and legs squeezing tightly around his lover's waist. Kibum nuzzled his face against the top of Jinki's head, his name becoming the only thing that Kibum could say, that Kibum could think.

He repeated himself over and over, his beloved Jinki was completely and wholly his, even if it was only for a few hours.

Jinki moaned loudly, Kibum's mantra of his name turning him on even more than he'd ever dreamed words could. He thrusted in and out of him, one hand fisting the sheets as it held him up and the other running down Kibum's stomach to stroke his length. Jinki was close, and he needed Kibum to be close too.

"Oh god, Key," he moaned, the man beneath him working Jinki as Jinki worked Kibum. It surprised the hell out of Jinki, but Kibum was damn good in bed. He apparently knew how to please his top.

Kibum couldn't even moan, his entire body was Jinki's and god was he close. "Mmm Onew-Jinki.. I'm so close.." Kibum pulled Jinki into him with his legs, arms wrapping around his neck and pulling his face down for a kiss, teeth pulling Jinki's bottom lip into his mouth as sucked gently.

Kibum moaned, tongue poking out to greet his beloved's, "Mmm Jinki."

Jinki gladly kissed him back, helplessly groaning into the other's mouth as their tongues met. He shoved himself into Kibum as hard as he could, pushing against the man's spot repeatedly and with enough force that there was no way he could last more than a minute longer. Jinki himself was at his peak. He was fighting it, wanting this to last as long as possible, but it was a losing battle.

Kibum dug his nails into Jinki's back, body shaking with the force of his orgasm. "Ahh!" He screamed the man's name, back arching as he spilled his seed all over his beloved's stomach. Kibum's muscles tightened around Jinki as he came, inducing the older man's own orgasm. Jinki cried out as he finished, releasing himself completely inside of Kibum.

Spent, he pulled out and rolled over onto his back, chest heaving as he panting breathlessly.

"Damn."

That was all he could say.

Kibum rolled over, laying his head on top of Jinki's chest. "Oneeeww Jiiinki hyung...?" Taemin smiled and crawled on top of Jinki too, fingers lightly stroking his chest, "Did you enjoy yourself..?"

Jinki looked at the two men with a wide smile. He reached out, grabbing Taemin's face and pulling him in for a short kiss, and then did the same to Kibum. "Yes!" he laughed when he pulled away. "God, yes. Did you?"

Kibum sighed and pushed away entirely, something about this not sitting right with him. Had he really just shared his Onew-Jinki hyung with someone else..? Taemin smiled and kissed Jinki again, "I had a wonderful time Jinki, you're both amazing at what you do."

Kibum felt sick, he sighed and turned his back to the two, burying his face in his pillow as he got comfortable. "I'm sleepy." He whined, hand coming down by his side and fingers touching Jinki's lightly. He closed his eyes, wishing that he'd just take his hand. He had a feeling that that would make him feel a thousand times better.

Oblivious to Kibum's secret wishes, Jinki looking down at Kibum's fingers and smiled, grabbing on to his hand and pulling forcefully so that he was rolling back over. He wrapped one arm around Kibum and squeezed the younger against him. "If you're going to have sex with me then you're cuddling with me afterwards," he said, and glanced over at Taemin, winking. "Both of you."

Kibum sighed, wrapping his arms around Jinki possessively, lips pressing against his cheek before burying his face into his neck. Taemin rolled his eyes and laid his head on Jinki's shoulder, not touching him as much as he'd like out of respect for Kibum.

Kibum sighed. _Why do I love you so much Jinki hyung..? Why..?_

Jinki nudged Kibum up with his shoulder. "What's wrong, Key? Why all the sighs?"

Kibum lifted his head, looking up at Jinki and studying his face. "I just... I don't know Onew-Jinki hyung..."

Jinki smiled, reaching out to cup Kibum's cheek as he guided his friend into a soft kiss. "Was it not as fun for you as it was for me? You're making me doubt my abilities, Key!"

Kibum shook his head, "It was amazing Onew-Jinki hyung... You're amazing..." Kibum smiled. _That's why it hurts so much.._

Jinki squeezed Kibum affectionately. He looked over at Taemin, who seemed to have already fallen asleep. Jinki reached up, stroking the youngest somewhat awkwardly on the back of the head because of the position they were in.

Then he yawned and sighed happily himself. "Goodnight, Key," he said with a smile and closed his eyes.

Kibum shook his head, crawling on top of Jinki with a soft smile. He straddled Jinki's waist, hands on either side of his head. Taemin had rolled over with help from Kibum; he wanted his Onew-Jinki to himself. "Oh Onewwww Jiiinkii!" Kibum leaned down, lips pressing against Jinki's playfully, "Don't you go to sleep on me~"

Jinki cracked open his eyes and peered up at Kibum. His position was very suggestive and Jinki felt a stirring in his stomach, even though he'd just had an amazing orgasm not ten minutes before. "You said you were tired a few seconds ago," he protested.

Kibum pouted, hand caressing Jinki's face lovingly, "Come on Onew-Jinki hyung... Love me." He smiled and leaned down, lips pressing against Jinki's lovingly, "I'll do all the wooork..."

Jinki raised his eyebrows. Seriously? So soon? He glanced over at Taemin. "But.. he's sleeping..." he said quietly.

Kibum rolled off of Jinki, walking over to his boxers and pulling them on before going over to his beloved's bed and laying down. "Have it your way then..."

With a sigh Jinki smushed his palms into his face, rubbing harshly. He'd forgotten how bipolar and sensitive Kibum was.

Jinki rolled himself out of bed, not caring about boxers, and drug his feet over to his bed, falling in next to Kibum. "Come here," he said, opening his arms to his friend.

Kibum sighed and stared at Jinki's face for a few seconds before scooting into his embrace. He sighed happily, arms wrapping around Jinki's neck before pulling him down for a kiss. Kibum didn't know how long this was going to last, but in all honesty he didn't care. He wasn't one to let such a beautiful opportunity slip through his fingers, especially when Jinki was so unbelievably willing... Even if it was just sex to him... It was more than Kibum had ever dreamed of, more than he had ever hoped for.

Of course Jinki smiled and kissed him back, and then wiggled around until he was perfectly comfortable and closed his eyes. "Sweet dreams, Key!" he said happily, feeling a hundred times better than he'd felt since before he got here.

Kibum sighed and kissed Jinki's cheek, "Goodnight Onew-Jinki hyung..." Kibum laid his face on Jinki's shoulder, arm wrapping around his chest as a million thoughts swept his mind. He wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight. However, it didn't take long for Jinki to fall asleep after that. _He'd_ never been more comfortable in his life. Kibum was the perfect cuddle partner. Jinki would probably force him to sleep with him every night after this.


	4. A Few Hours Later

Kibum pushed his lower lip out in a pout, fingers ghosting over Jinki's stomach and chest. He looked up at Jinki, pulling himself up so that he could kiss his beloved, "Onew-Jinki hyung..." Kibum moved over, straddling Jinki's waist as he wrapped his arms around his neck, pressing their lips together lovingly, "...Wake upp.."

At Kibum's command, Jinki stirred from his sleep, shifting beneath the boy as he came out of his dreams. "Mmm?" he hummed tiredly, cracking open an eye. What he saw made him close his eye again and shake his head in disbelief with a faint smile. He hadn't expected to see Kibum sitting on top of him.

Kibum smiled lovingly; Jinki was unbelievably cute. He leaned down and kissed Jinki again, hands wrapping behind his head and pulling him in to deepen the kiss. "Mmm take me Onew-Jinki hyung... I want you.." Jinki lifted himself up slightly, arms wrapping around Kibum in return as he continued to kiss him. Jinki was still half-asleep so he was acting purely on impulse when he pulled Kibum into him, their position changing quickly to one very intimate and loving.

This made Kibum moan. He absolutely loved the way Jinki was holding him. He pulled away from the kiss, pressing gentle loving kisses all over Jinki's face before returning to his lips, using his tongue to pry Jinki's mouth open.

Kibum felt so loved with Jinki's arms around him, the way he was touching him was just so... amazing. So this is what it would be like if Jinki loved him back..? Oh god what had he done..?

Jinki ran his hand through Kibum's hair, pulling away from the kiss and looking at his friend with sleep- and lust-clouded eyes. "You should go get the lube," he said quietly, knowing he'd probably fall over and embarrass himself if he got out of the bed.

Kibum lifted himself out of the bed sexily, completely unaware that he did so. He walked over to the other bed and grabbed the lube before walking back to Jinki and falling on him in just the right way. He bit his lip as their arousals rubbed against each other, the effect not as powerful because of Kibum's boxers.

Aroused by everything Kibum did, Jinki pulled Kibum's face towards him, kissing him and taking the lube gently from his hands. He gave a breathily laugh and whispered, "We're going to wake Taemin up..." Nevertheless, he wrapped his arms around Kibum and pulled the man to him, adjusting him, and inadvertently rubbing their arousals together once again. He had to suck in a breath and bite his lip to suppress a moan.

Kibum leaned down, smashing their lips together in a heat of passion, love so strong that he knew Jinki could feel it, and just in case, he put it all in his kiss, desperate for Jinki to know. He slipped his tongue into Jinki's mouth, playing with his tongue aggressively.

Kibum pulled his boxers off, being sure not to break their heated kiss. "Onew Jinki..."

Jinki slid his hands seductively down Kibum's back and cupped his ass in his palms, grinning into their kiss as he did so. Kibum was an extremely good kisser. Jinki wondered briefly where he learned how to kiss like that. Also, he had a very nice ass. It fit perfectly into his palms- like it was made specifically for him to grab. Jinki squeezed it in amusement, showing that he liked what he was feeling.

Kibum pulled away from the kiss, eyes opening slowly. He cocked his head slightly, chest rising sexily. He gave Jinki a seductive smile before taking the lube back and squirting it on his hand, free hand coming to rest on Jinki's stomach as he ran his index finger over Jinki's arousal sexily, "Mmm Onew.."

Jinki bit his tongue to suppress a moan, which proved to be more difficult than he'd expected as he let out a small noise anyway. He was trying to be quiet out of respect for Taemin but good god, every time Kibum touched him he was pleasured- if only with small tingles- and having Kibum stroke him where he was really sensitive was... well, amazing.

"Little tease," he swore, but with a smile.

Kibum smiled, "You haven't seen anything yet, Onew-Jinki _op_-pa..." Kibum ran his finger to Jinki's tip and back down before taking it into his hand completely. He smiled slyly and leaned down, blowing sexily on Jinki's arousal. Then he leaned down further, tongue darting out to lick Jinki's tip playfully. If Jinki thought he was a tease before, then he was in for a pleasant surprise.

Jinki shuddered, a wave of pleasure and arousal shooting through him. "Key..." he breathed, but said no more. He wanted to see what Kibum had in store for him. He anticipated what his friend was about to do.

And good god, that look on Kibum's face. He'd never seen anything sexier in his life.

Kibum ran circles over Jinki's erection with his tongue, hands holding Jinki's hips down as he took his entire length in his mouth. Kibum had gone down on guys before, but it had never been like this. The way Jinki felt, tasted, moved, and breathed was beyond perfect. Jinki was perfect.

Kibum lifted his head, tongue running across Jinki's length as he did so. The younger smiled seductively before taking Jinki's length back in his mouth.

Kibum moaned, teeth grazing across Jinki's length playfully as Kibum ran his hands down Jinki's hips to his ass, smiling before squeezing it roughly. Kibum loved Jinki, loved him so much and it was so hard not to when everything he did was perfect.

Jinki hissed and moaned and gasped and groaned, Kibum's tongue working wonders on him. Fucking hell, this man knew what he was doing.

The older man reached down, carding his fingers through Key's hair and pushing it back out of his face. He had to moan again, because the expression and sounds Kibum was making were so much sexier than anything Jinki could think of in that moment.

Kibum pulled away, kissing the tip of Jinki's erection and all the way down to it's base, tongue flicking out randomly to get a taste of his beloved. Kibum pulled away entirely, leaning up to kiss Jinki as he put the lube in his hand, "Mmm touch me Onew-Jinki, make me scream."

Eager to please, Jinki lathered a hand in lube and reached around behind the younger man, pressing a finger against his entrance. He didn't stop there, though. He actually continued pushing with his entire hand, not sticking his finger inside but pulling Kibum into him. His lips found the man's neck, and he sighed out a pleasured breath as their arousals brushed against each other.

Kibum bit his lip to fight back a moan, pleasure so powerful he shook. Kibum leaned into Jinki's finger, wanting horribly to feel the man inside him. "Onew-Jinki... Inside..." Kibum moaned, mind too foggy with lust to actually make a sentence, he just hoped he got his point across. If Jinki teased him any longer he might just do it himself.

Jinki smiled a little, forced to capture Kibum's lips in a rough kiss because the younger had been just too adorable and sexy- Jinki just couldn't resist.

He didn't make the man wait any longer, though, and eased his finger inside while he worked their mouths together. His entire body was tingling with pleasure, and in a way that he'd never experienced before. This pleasure was on a whole new level, and led him to the conclusion that Kibum was legendary in bed.

As soon as his finger was completely inside Jinki began searching for Kibum's sweet spot, wanting to bring the other just as much pleasure as he was receiving. Kibum moaned as Jinki's fingers slid inside him, lip meeting teeth to keep himself from screaming when Jinki touched his spot perfectly. Kibum lifted his hips slightly, wanting Jinki to touch him again, "Mmm Jinki."

With his other hand, Jinki led Kibum's hand to his own wanting length, at the same time curling his finger once again against the spot that had made Kibum's muscles flex so sexily.

"You're so sexy, Key," he told him, words coming out heavy and husky, as he was insanely aroused and trying to keep quiet at the same time. "So fucking sexy."

Kibum arched his back into Jinki's touches, "Jinki," Kibum moaned, "No more fingers, I want you." Kibum worked Jinki precisely, fingers becoming aggressive as Jinki touched him again, "Mm Jinki.."

Jinki groaned throatily, his own back arching up off the mattress. He pulled his fingers out and grabbed for the lube, the tube slipping out of his already slicked hand. He chuckled at himself, hoping Kibum didn't see that and tried again, this time successfully lathering his hand and then his length.

"Whenever you're ready."

Kibum bit his lip and lifted himself up, grabbing Jinki's arousal and lowering himself on it. "Now Jinki, I'm ready now!"

A decent moan slipped past Jinki's lips, Kibum tightness welcoming and wonderful. His hips involuntarily thrusted up into his lover's warmth, seeking more pleasure- seeking the mind-blowing ecstasy Kibum had given him just hours before. "Mm, god, Key," he groaned, pulling the younger down so that he could kiss at his neck, fingers stroking seductively at the back of Kibum's neck and shoulders.

Kibum wrapped his arms around Jinki's neck as he worked his lover perfectly, love flooding through him every time he pushed Jinki's arousal against his spot, "Mm Onew-Jinki oppa, so good." Kibum sat up some, fingernails scratching at Jinki's chest as he fell on his spot. "Ahh Jinki!"

Jinki was in a very similar state of pleasure, and it was all he could do to moan his approval. "Mmm, holy shit..." He couldn't believe how good this felt. He thrusted upwards, meeting his lover directly as he came back down on top of him. "Key, you feel so good."

His hands rested on Kibum's hips, nails curling further and further into the delicate flesh there each time Kibum lit his nerves on fire. Jinki moaned again and again, awed by how amazing and... different this felt. Sex had never been like this before.

Kibum shuddered with pleasure, throwing his head back as Jinki hit his spot again. He was nearing his end, but he never wanted to stop. Kibum closed his eyes as ecstasy filled him, no longer able to form coherent sentences, the only thing that came from his lips was Jinki's name.

Jinki sort of leaned up and pulled Kibum down for a kiss at the same time, and when their tongues met, it was all over for Jinki. His back arched and his grip on Kibum's hips tightened, face twisting into one of euphoria as the force of his orgasm sent one last intense wave of pleasure through him.

Jinki's orgasm was too much for Kibum, he came only seconds after his lover in such a mind blowing way. Sex had never been this great, and sex would never be this good again. Jinki was beyond great, he was a god.

Jinki smiled, still holding Kibum's face close to his but no longer kissing him. "Holy shit," he laughed approvingly. Kibum's seed was warm against his stomach and his entire body was spent, but everything felt so good. The afterglow was just as amazing as the sex.

Kibum smiled at Jinki and leaned down, kissing him gently on the nose. Kibum rolled off of Jinki and snuggled up beside him, arm wrapping around his stomach and head laying down on his chest, not minding that Jinki still had his seed on his stomach.

"Mm Jinki.." Jinki hooked his index finger under Kibum's chin, lifting his head up so that they made eye contact. He smiled at the younger man and leaned down to shower chaste butterfly kisses all over Kibum's face. He wasn't even sure what prompted him to do this, but he guessed that it was because he was just so elated. Kibum just made him feel so good.

Kibum closed his eyes against the assaulting kisses, a laugh making it's way from his throat as butterflies attacked his stomach. He had never thought of Jinki as an affectionate person like this, and to have his lips so lovingly pressed against his face made his heart soar.

"Ah Jinki, moree!"

Jinki continued at Kibum's request, placing a few more kisses around his face and then traveling to the man's neck and collarbone and shoulders and chest. And then, before Kibum could react he lifted his head quickly and pressed their lips together firmly, sweetly. When Kibum melted into the kiss Jinki smiled, and even went so far as to gently brush the hair on the side of the younger man's head away with his fingers.

Sweet. Kibum's kisses were sweet and delicious and Jinki knew he would very quickly become addicted to them if he kept this up. So he pulled away, smiling more with his eyes than his mouth. Without a word he settled himself back down into the mattress and tugged Kibum with him, holding the man back against his chest comfortably.

Kibum smiled and nuzzled his face into Jinki's chest, inhaling the scent of his lover happily. Kibum wanted Jinki so badly, and he was making it so obvious by the way he kissed him. Kibum also wanted to tell Jinki how much he loved him, but he was terrified to let the man know. "Goodnight Onew Jinki hyung.." Kibum sighed contentedly, his words barely audible as he spoke, "I love you..."

Jinki smiled, once again assuming that Kibum only said that because they'd just had sex. "Night, Key," he murmured, closing his eyes and falling fast asleep.

**-The Next Morning-  
**  
Taemin sat up and stretched, looking over at his two friends who were sleeping in the other bed. "Well I'll be damned, those two did not leave me in the middle of the night." Taemin got up and walked over to the bed, placing his hands on his hips and smiling. "GOOD MORNING OPPAS!"

Taemin jumped on the two playfully, not expecting Kibum to push him off and nearly punch him. "Oh my GOD Taemin! Do NOT do that again... I almost freaking killed you.." Kibum grabbed his heart and took a few deep breaths, laying back down and groaning angrily, "Why'd you wake me uppp...?"

Jinki cracked an eye open, saw Taemin, and then promptly closed his eyes and rolled, curling into Kibum so that his face was buried in the younger's chest. "Go away, I'm still sleeping," he complained groggily.

Kibum ran his fingers through Jinki's hair and closed his eyes blissfully. "Please Taemin... Just five more minutes...?"

Taemin sighed and looked away, deciding to give the two some more alone time. "Fine, but only for FIVE minutes Kibum..."

"Thanks Taemin..." Kibum smiled at Taemin gratefully.

Taemin smiled back, "No problemo!"

Kibum's fingernails against his scalp sent chills all up and down Jinki's spine, making him shiver delightedly. "You should have asked for an hour," he grumbled.

Kibum smiled and continued to massage Jinki's hair, untangling it with his fingers, "No, I should have asked for an eternity..." Kibum smiled to himself and looked down at Jinki, "You're the best Onew-Jinki, I love you.. " Kibum laughed playfully and ran both his hands through Jinki's hair, wanting to please the man in any way he could.

_Maybe one day you'll love me back...  
_  
Jinki nodded his agreement. "An eternity of sleep. That sounds fantastic."

Kibum felt his heart fall, "Yeah... sleep..." Kibum removed his hands from Jinki's hair, pushing the man off of him so that he could get up, "I'm not so tired anymore, you go ahead and go back to sleep Jinki-hyung, I'll come wake you up in an hour or so..." Kibum walked over to his side of the room and pulled on some clothes so that he could go take a shower, he felt so disgusting now. Had he really just slept with Jinki AND Taemin..? Then went and had sex with him AGAIN? Since when had he become such a whore...?

Jinki lifted his head and looked at Kibum, sensing that the man was offended by something he'd said, but having no idea what it was. He fell back onto his pillow with a sigh, too tired to worry about it. Whatever it was, Kibum couldn't stay upset with him forever. He'd deal with it later.

Kibum smiled to himself and turned around, walking over to Jinki and climbing on top of him seductively with a perverted smile on his face. Kibum leaned down so that he was only a few centimeters away from Jinki's lips, "Onew-Jinki _op_-pa... How tired are you...?" Kibum licked his lips, tongue barely grazing over Jinki's as he did so. He wanted Jinki to want him back, wanted the man to beg for his attention, wanted him to need him as much as he needed him.

_God fucking _damnit_ why do I have to love you...?_

Want surged through Jinki so powerfully that it was all he could do to pull Kibum into a kiss, his teasing lips having been too much for Jinki. He didn't understand how Kibum could get such a reaction out of him. He had been half asleep moments before, and now he felt more awake than if he'd just ran a mile.

Kibum smiled into the kiss and pulled away, looking down at Jinki with love filled eyes. "Hyung...? Do you want me...?" Kibum knew how Jinki was going to take it even though it wasn't how he meant it. Kibum wasn't asking Jinki if he wanted to have sex with him, he was asking if he wanted to be with him, and if he loved him.

Even if Jinki didn't know, Kibum didn't care. Maybe it was just some sick fantasy, but if Jinki replied yes to his question, Kibum would be more than ecstatic.

The expression in Kibum's eyes sent tingles all the way down to Jinki's toes, and he paused for a moment so that he could consider his answer.

"It's really hard not to when you're looking at me like that," he said seriously, and then gave a small, crooked smile.

Kibum smiled back and leaned down, and kissed Jinki lovingly. "Jinki-hyung... I have a question..." Kibum smiled sadly and ran his fingers over Jinki's face, "Uhm.. Is this like a... sex only kind of relationship..?" Kibum hoped that Jinki would say no, but he already knew that that was too good to be true.

Jinki's face fell, and his heart clenched. Kibum _would _ask this. Why couldn't it ever be natural? Why couldn't anyone just let it... be? Jinki had been asked this question by almost everyone he'd ever been with, and he still didn't know how to answer correctly.

"That's what I thought it was," he sufficed to say, watching Kibum warily for his reaction.

Kibum smiled and leaned down and kissed Jinki passionately, "Just making sure hyung." Kibum knew what he was going to have to do, no more feelings towards Jinki, he'd give the man what he wanted and never expect anything from him. He just hoped that he could keep his heart under control.

Kibum pushed Jinki's hair out of his face, making this moment the last display of his affections. Kibum leaned down and kissed Jinki lovingly, exposing his heart to the man for the last time.

_I love you._

Jinki could not describe the depth of emotion he felt in that moment. So much niceity, so much... care. It made him think back to when they were kids, and how he would have done anything to make Kibum happy. He had pretended that he disliked Kibum, but really he considered them best friends.

And then he thought that it still applied now. Even after years of seperation, he still cared greatly for Kibum and would do anything for him. And that scared Jinki. For reasons he wasn't quite sure of yet.

Jinki pulled away from the kiss and smiled at Kibum. "I'm going to go take a shower," he said, sitting up a little.

Kibum smiled, "Well, I need a shower too, so I'm going with you." Kibum got up and walked over to his gathered clothes, "You better hurry if you want to catch up Onew-Jinki hyung." Kibum winked and half ran out the door, wanting to beat Jinki to the shower.

It only took a moment for Jinki to sit there in surprise. Then Jinki scrambled out of the bed, shouting, "No fair!" as he quickly pulled on his boxers and then tore after Kibum. Who cared about decency? Kibum could not beat him.

Kibum laughed and closed the bathroom door, locking it halfway with a laugh. Kibum ran in a stall and started the water, undressing himself quickly. He bit his lip to keep himself from laughing and jumped underneath the water, not even caring that it was cold.

Minho smiled at Taemin as he passed him in the hall, waving a little. "Morning," he greeted, completely unbothered by the younger's state of dress. Or, lack of dress.

Taemin smiled sweetly at Minho, "Good morning Minho hyung! Are you excited for our wonderful day today..?" Taemin sighed in anticipation, "I can't wait!"

The older couldn't help but smile harder. Taemin was so... cheerful. It was very refreshing. "Yeah, excited is the word. I'm thrilled at the thought of dressing up as a gazelle and having someone chase me, and then have it broad casted on TV for the world to see."

Taemin smiled at Minho playfully, "Hyuung, don't be such a pessimist! It's all about optimism haven't you heard..? It's like a new fad that's going around... Optimism for the win!" Taemin laughed and shrugged his shoulders, "Besides it sounds like fun, I mean... how often do you get to run around and do crazy shit like this..? I think you'll enjoy yourself more than you think hyung..."

The darker haired male's smile pulled until the skin around his eyes was crinkling. He liked Taemin, a lot. He was cute and fun and... happy. He _honest to god_ could not resist stepping forward and pinching the other's cheeks again. "You're probably right~" he admitted with a laugh, wiggling Taemin's cheeks a little before releasing them.

Taemin rubbed his cheeks, "I know I'm cute but goodness hyung... I don't like having my cheeks pinched.. If you want to show me I'm cute then think of a less painful way to do it."

Taemin laughed and placed a finger on his chin in thought, "Hmm.. How about instead of pinching my cheeks you ruffle my hair or... I KNOW! Eskimo kisses!" Taemin laughed and grabbed Minho by the shoulders, pulling him in and giving him the biggest eskimo kiss ever. "Yeah, definitely Eskimo kisses."

Personal bubble very much invaded, Minho pulled his head back. However, he was laughing as he said, "I think I'll just ruffle your hair."

"Awww, I liked the Eskimo kisses better.. Oh well, have it your way." Taemin's smile grew as he walked into the kitchen, dragging Minho with him. "Are you hungry hyung..?" Minho followed behind Taemin to the kitchen- not that he had any choice in the matter.

"Actually, I just finished eating," he said. "I was on my way back to my room."

Taemin pouted, "Well... will you keep me company hyung..? I really like spending time with you, you're fun." Taemin smiled and opened the fridge, silently praying that Minho would stay with him.

Minho shrugged his shoulders, sitting down at the counter. "I guess it couldn't hurt." He smiled at Taemin. "Have a fun night last night?" he teased. "The three of you disappeared and never returned."

Taemin smiled, "They had more fun than I did... I fell asleep and they left me." Taemin laughed, "Doesn't really surprise me though, seeing as they're so obviously in love with each other. It's kind of sad though, because Kibum hyung is the only one who knows he's in love, Jinki oppa doesn't..."

Taemin chewed on the inside of his lip in thought, "I feel bad for Kibum, that must really suck."

Minho raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?" he asked.

Taemin smiled, "Isn't it obvious..? They're so obviously in love it's sickening... How do you not know...?" Taemin laughed and took a bite of his sandwich, looking up when Jonghyun entered the room, "Well fuck..."

Minho eyed Taemin, wondering why he swore and made that expression when Jonghyun entered the room. Was there something he missed? Some secret memo stating that Jonghyun was bad juju?

"Hey, Minnie!" Jonghyun greeted coolly- or attempted to. It was fairly apparent that he wanted to impress Taemin and was slightly nervous around him.

Taemin smiled sweetly at Jonghyun, hoping that he wouldn't notice how fake it was, "Morning oppa, did you sleep well..?" Taemin looked over at Minho and winked, nodding his head towards the stairs, "Unfortunately I was just leaving oppa. Catch you another time...?"

"Oh, well, where are you going? Maybe I could come with? We've got like an hour to kill before we have to be ready for the skit or whatever today with the costumes."

Minho shook his head softly, getting Taemin's hint and standing up as well. "Well, it was nice talking to you, Taemin. I'm going to go take a shower, though." It was a flat lie. He'd already taken his shower two hours ago.

Taemin shook his head, "I don't think it would be appropriate for you to shower with me now would it oppa..? We'll hang out later though, I promise." Taemin winked and walked past Jonghyun, kissing him on the cheek as he did.

Jonghyun blushed and smiled toothily, heart fluttering at Taemin's attention. Ignorantly not put off in the least, he happily moved over to the fridge and began digging around for his own breakfast.

Minho, on the other hand, shook his head at Taemin as they rounded the corner together and disappeared from Jonghyun's hearing. "You're a terrible person," he told the younger bluntly, though he was laughing as he said so.

Taemin smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe, but I like Jonghyun... He's nice and he's good in bed... I'd just rather spend my time with somebody else.." Taemin smiled cutely at Minho and bumped hips with him, "Somebody just a little cuter if you know what I mean."

Taemin winked and bit his lip, unsure of whether he was harmlessly flirting or actually wanting to be around Minho. He knew that this would lead to disaster if he felt anything for the man, it was too obvious he was straight, and Taemin knew that he didn't stand a chance.

Minho couldn't help but grin and he reached up, hooking his index finger into his collar and pulling it away from his neck. "Sheesh, way to make a guy blush," he replied.

Taemin smiled and stopped in front of Minho, grabbing his cheeks and shaking his head back and forth, "So cute when he blushes!" Taemin laughed and let go of Minho's cheeks, "It's not so pleasant is it now Minho hyung...?" Taemin smiled and poked Minho's nose, "I wasn't lying though, I bet you'd be absolutely adorable if you blushed.."

Minho wrinkled his nose, rubbing his cheeks with a frown. "Okay, okay. No more cheek-pinching, I get it."

That really hurt. He'd had no idea...

Taemin smiled and nodded his head in appreciation, "Thank you. Now where are we going exactly..? Oh I know! We should go in the star room and hang out for a little while. How does that sound..?"

Minho could hardly say no to such an adorable, exited face. "Sure!" he replied, and then they were heading up the stairs to the attic, where Minho immediately took place by the window.

"This view still stuns me every time," he commented.

Taemin looked over at Minho and couldn't help but burst out laughing, "I swear to god! I seriously thought that you were going to say that this view turned you on!" Taemin put a hand on Minho's shoulder, "Almost got my hopes up there for a second."

Minho gave a crooked grin, turning to face Taemin. "Sorry to disappoint," he said, entertainment in his tone. He moved away from Taemin and sat down by the window, leaning against the glass. He felt like he was floating in mid-air, the glass was so clear.

Taemin smiled and followed after Minho, arms wrapping around his hyung's waist and head resting against his shoulder. "I love the view from up here too Hyung... It's very calming..." Taemin smiled and closed his eyes, simply enjoying the warmth of the body he was holding so tightly.

"Why is it so cold Hyung..?"

Minho attempted to suppress a shiver, closing his eyes and sucking his lower lip into his mouth. Taemin was a lot more forward than he'd expected. He was conflicted on how to react for a moment, before deciding to just brush it off and pretend like he was neither excited nor repulsed by the other's actions.

"I don't think they ventilated this room," he said logically, standing up out of Taemin's arms and moving to lean against the window while upright instead.

Taemin continued to sit, a feeling he'd never experienced before coursing through him at Minho's rejection. Taemin stood and walked back out of the room, arms wrapping around himself in comfort, what in the hell was going with him..?


	5. Of Races and Confusion

Jinki watched as the bathroom door shut, and then in three long strides he was at the door, turning the handle- and realizing that it was locked. "Hey! You cheater!" he shouted, jiggling the doorknob angrily.

And then it turned, and his face fell in realization. "Oh, nevermind."

Since it was obvious Kibum had beaten him, Jinki gave up on rushing and made his way over to his own stall, turning on the water and letting it get hot before he slipped out of his boxers and stepped in.

Kibum laughed and washed his hair, "I win Onew-Jinki hyung...!" Kibum hummed as he bathed, proud of himself for beating his friend, "Now how does that make you feel...? Getting beat by your bottom..?"

Jinki wrinkled his nose. "It makes me feel like I need to remind my bottom of his place."

He opened the door to his stall and walked over to Kibum's, pulling him out and back into his own shower where he closed the door and pushed Kibum against it. Without any regard to Kibum's reaction he moved to kiss at the younger's neck, arms slipping around his waist and roughly pulling him into him.

Kibum moaned as his back hit the wall and Jinki's lips met his neck, hands automatically reaching for Jinki's hair as the man pleasured him, "O-Onew Jinki..." Kibum moaned, voice laced with pleasure.

Jinki smiled with satisfaction, kissing up to Kibum's ear and then across his jawline, only pulling away when he reached his chin. "Yes, Key?" he questioned, all the while his fingers stroking teasingly at the small of Kibum's back.

Kibum shuddered at the feel of Jinki's touches, "Touch me..?" Kibum lifted a leg, wrapping it around Jinki's waist and pulling him into him, "Please..?"

"I am touching you," Jinki replied wryly. He decided to show some mercy, though, and returned to kissing at Kibum's neck. "Where to touch you...?" He lowered his hands so that both were cupping either ass cheek. "Here?"

Kibum moaned, "Ahh!" Kibum threw his head back to give Jinki further access, "Mmm, Jinki, everywhere."

Jinki snickered softly to himself and then proceeded to take Kibum right there in the shower. Jinki no longer minded that Kibum beat him to the bathroom, because afterwards Jinki was victorious in ways far better than a race to the shower.

He turned off the water and stepped out, moving over to the stall Kibum had previously been in and shutting off that water too. He then wrapped himself in a towel and handed another to his friend with a smile.

Kibum grabbed the towel and bit his lip. He looked up at Jinki and smiled sadly, "Uhm... I'll be out in a second okay Onew-Jinki hyung..." He gave Jinki one last smile before closing the stall and locking it.

Kibum sat down, pulling his knees to his chest as his tears began to flow. He knew that this was a bad idea, what was sex to Jinki was love making to Kibum, and when they got into the heat of passion Kibum put his entire heart into it.

Outside the stall, Jinki paused, looking at the said stall for a while and considering his options. Something was up, he knew, but he wondered if he should ask.

"What are you doing in there, Key?"

Kibum wiped his eyes and fought to keep his voice steady, "I'm just... thinking Jinki... Don't-" Kibum sobbed, face burying back in his knees as he fought to gain composure, "-worry about me okay Onew-Jinki hyung... I'm fine."

Jinki's shoulders slumped, a sadness tearing through him at the sound of Kibum's poorly disguised sob. Why was he crying? Had Jinki done something...? With a small, inaudible sigh the older stepped forward and leaned a shoulder against the stall door, letting his head rest against it and his eyes fall shut.

"You can think anywhere. Why are you thinking in the shower? ... Are you one of those people who have epiphanies naked or something?"

Kibum couldn't help but laugh at Jinki's assumption, "Actually yes, I do.." Kibum sniffled and wiped his eyes, fighting back a sob as another wave of sadness hit him, "Jinki hyung I'm fine... I've just realized something and I just.. need to come to terms with it is all.. I'll be okay."

Jinki chewed on his lip for a moment. "Don't tell me you're straight. That would kill my ego." He was glad Kibum couldn't see his face, because even though his tone was playful, he strangely enough couldn't bring himself to smile.

Kibum laughed quietly to himself, "I am the farthest thing from straight Onew Jinki hyung.. And this has nothing to do with your sexual performance. You're the most amazing man I've ever bedded." Kibum laughed sadly and rested his chin on his arms, "This is strictly me Jinki... I guess... I'm in love with someone Jinki... and... I know that they'll never love me back. That's kind of the reason I came on this show in the first place."

Kibum sighed, "I can't get him out of my mind Jinki.. No matter how hard I try."

"I see," Jinki said, mood dropping even further. "Does this mean you want to stop...? I'll understand if you do."

He felt sick.

Kibum took a breath and stood, walking out of the stall and kissing Jinki square on the lips. He had no idea why he did it, the only thing that he knew was that he was so completely in love with Jinki and the fact that he would so willingly give the sex up for his happiness made him incredibly happy.

"I don't want to stop Onew Jinki hyung, you'll just have to forgive me if I do things like this... I'm just hoping that I'll get over him eventually... For both our sakes.."

Jinki's heart lightened and his face broke into a smile. "Okay, Key. Just let me know if you ever want to stop." He paused. "Oh, and you don't have to call me hyung. Actually, I'd prefer if you didn't." He smiled kindly. "Just call me Onew Jinki~"

Kibum smiled and kissed Jinki again, "Alright Onew-Jinki, just as long as you promise me that you'll make sweet love to me every night.. " Kibum laughed and kissed Jinki again, not really sure if he meant his words or not.

Jinki raised an eyebrow. "Every night?" he asked, almost in disbelief. "Geez, Key, I had no idea you were such a nymphomaniac."

Kibum laughed and pushed his body against Jinki's fingers tracing the top of the towel and barely grazing over Jinki's skin, "Only for you Onew Jin-ki..."

Entranced, Jinki leaned down, capturing Kibum's mouth with his own and pulling the other's lips between his, arms wrapping around his waist and holding Kibum against him. "I guess that makes you my little nymph, then, huh?" he questioned when he pulled away.

Kibum smiled and nodded, "Yes Onew-Jinki, and I'm wholly and completely yours." Kibum smiled seductively and ground his hips against Jinki's, "You don't mind do you Onew-Jinki...?"

Jinki tilted his head a little, letting a soft groan escape his lips. "Mm, I don't mind anything when you do that... You should be careful. I don't like to share." He was referring to the night before, with Taemin. As exciting as that was, he'd be very upset if Key decided to go at it again with Taemin without him.

Kibum smiled and kissed Jinki softly, "Don't worry Onew-Jinki, I'll always be yours and only yours." _I__f only you knew.._

Jinki pulled away with a playful smile. "Only mine?" he questioned. "And what if this guy you're so madly in love with changes his mind? What will become of me then?"

Kibum smiled and hugged Jinki back to him, "I highly doubt he will Jinki, and even if he did... Well... I'd still be yours."

Jinki laughed, then, and leaned back a little. "Well, I don't know this guy, but has he met you? I can't imagine anyone not falling in love with someone as great as you. Or ever wanting to share you." He winked.

Kibum laughed at the irony of it all, sadness sweeping through him at Jinki's words. It took all he had not to cry right there. "Onew-Jinki... This person has pretty much known me my whole life... I... I don't know why he doesn't love me Onew-Jinki... I've wondered that for the longest time.."

Jinki sucked in a breath, looking off into the distance slightly as he ran over a list of people who had known Kibum his whole life- other than himself. "Do I know him?" he asked thoughtfully.

Kibum smiled sadly, "Yeah... you do... And I'm not telling you any more because I don't want you to guess... You'd laugh at me.." Kibum sighed and ran his fingers through Jinki's hair, "Can we stop talking about this Onew-Jinki..? I don't like talking about him... It hurts.."

Jinki placed a hand on either side of Kibum's head and kissed his forehead playfully. "Okay, Key," he said. However, he definitely had plans to figure out who this guy was so he could kick his ass and make him love Kibum. He already vowed a long time ago to keep Kibum happy no matter what it took, and he intended to keep his vow- even if it was ignorantly made by a child.

Kibum smiled and leaned into Jinki, arms wrapping around his waist and squeezing him tightly, "Thanks Onew-Jinki... now don't you think we should go get dressed and ready for.. whatever the fuck it is we're supposed to be getting ready for.."

Jinki shrugged his shoulders and pulled away from Kibum. "If you insist," he sighed, but winked. "I guess we can continue this later."

They wrapped themselves in towels and continued back to their room, where they got dressed and headed down to the kitchen for breakfast. After breakfast, Jinki and Kibum had made their way to the sitting room, and Jinki had jumped on one of the weight lifts, pretending (but not really) to show off for Kibum his super amazing, sexy muscles.

He'd just been about to do something incredibly stupid when Taemin walked in, looking very somber and grim.

Kibum looked up when Taemin entered the room; something seemed off about him today. "Taemin..? Are you okay..?"

Taemin looked up at his friend and smiled, trying to act okay even though it felt like his heart was breaking. "I'm fine hyung.."

Kibum hadn't missed that smile, oh no.. When Taemin smiled it always- and I mean ALWAYS- reached his eyes. "Taemin.. What's wrong..? Please don't lie to me..."

Jinki didn't say anything, but left the weights and moved over next to the two.

Taemin looked up at Kibum and sighed, "To be honest... I don't know..." Taemin pursed his lips, "I think.. I got rejected..."

Kibum looked at Taemin for a second, quickly understanding what happened, "Minho didn't let you touch him did he..?"

Taemin looked up at Kibum and smiled, "Something like that... I've never been rejected before hyung... I don't like it.. It feels funny."

Kibum smiled and hugged Taemin, "I understand, it always sucks when you get rejected for the first time... It'll pass though, and you'll move on to the next one. It could be worse though, it could be by someone you truly love.."

Taemin looked up at Kibum and felt immediate regret, "I'm sorry hyung.. I feel completely ridiculous... After all you've been through and.. and I'm complaining about something so trivial... I'm so sorry..."

Jinki remembered what Kibum had confessed to him earlier in the shower and a strange emotion tore at his heart, making him reach out for his friend. He touched his hip, slipping a finger through Kibum's belt loop secretly.

"I didn't know you had a thing for Minho," Jinki said conversationally.

Kibum looked over at Jinki and smiled slightly, love washing over him like a tidal wave. Jinki cared about him so much, and even if it wasn't the way Kibum wanted him to, it was better than anything he could have hoped for.

Taemin sighed and rolled his eyes, "I have a thing for everyone Jinki hyung... But something about Minho hyung just.. I don't know... drives me crazy.."

Kibum smiled and glanced over at Jinki, knowing exactly how Taemin felt, "I understand exactly, I'm sure you'll get him one day.. Just keep up the charm.. You have the power to turn straight boys gay Taemin-ah.. I have faith in you!" Taemin truly laughed at that, Kibum actually brightening his mood... slightly. Kibum caught eyes with Jinki and his heart stopped, the man's beauty catching him off guard once again.

Jinki smiled at Kibum, pulling him closer via belt loop when their eyes met. He just wanted Kibum to be happy. He hoped that by showering him in affection, it would take his mind off the other guy.

"He's not kidding; you're pretty enough so that straight guys would hardly know the difference." Jinki winked at Taemin.

Taemin smiled and Jinki and slapped him playfully on the arm, "Oh Jinki hyung, you're so right!" Taemin laughed and hugged them both, "You two are really good friends.. amongst other things.."

"Well, you know..." Jinki laughed, winking at Taemin flirtatiously and letting his sentence hang in the air.

There wasn't much time for further chatting, because then Jonghyun walked in and told them that it was time to play with the costumes. But then before they could leave, Jonghyun paused and looked around. "Where's Minho?"

Taemin sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "The last I saw him he was upstairs in the pretty room." Taemin smiled at Jonghyun gently, hoping the man would go find him so that he didn't have to.

Kibum grabbed Jinki's hand and pulled it away from him, not wanting to be anywhere near him at that moment, "I'll go find him." Kibum nearly ran out of the room trying to get away from Jinki.

Why had he thought that his commitment meant that Jinki was committed as well...?


	6. Gazelles and a Cheetah

Jinki watched Kibum run off with mild confusion. What had gotten into him...?

With a sad smile, Taemin watched Kibum leave. "What are you going to do with yourself Jinki..? Kibum is going to fall in love with someone and you're going to be left alone with no more Kibum in your life.." Taemin laughed quietly, "You'll go crazy without him Jinki, I suggest you make a move and snatch him up before it's too late... He's an extremely easy person to fall in love with."

Caught completely off guard by Taemin's words, Jinki looked at Taemin strangely. Then he laughed and shoved the other man lightly on the shoulder. "Whatever, Taemin; you know it's not like that. Friends with benefits, that's all." Again, he winked at Taemin, and then turned his back to him to go talk to Jonghyun about today's activities.

Kibum walked upstairs to the 'pretty room', as Taemin had called it, and sighed when he spotted Minho. "Hyung! There you are! It's time to go!" Kibum flinched when his voice cracked; he was so near crying that it honestly didn't surprise him.

Minho looked up when he heard someone stomping up the stairs, and was surprised to see Kibum. He was about to ask what he was doing up there when the man answered his question before he had the chance. In reply the older man tilted his head to the side, standing up and moving over to Kibum. "You okay?" he asked. He hadn't missed the crack in his voice, and Kibum looked very distressed.

Kibum sighed and shook his head, "No, but that doesn't really matter. Come on hyung, it's time to go." Kibum mustered up his best smile and walked back down the stairs, hoping that Minho would follow him.

Minho did follow Kibum, but he couldn't help but say as the two of them bounced down the stairs, "Well, okay, but if you need to talk..." and let his sentence finish itself.

Kibum smiled back sweetly at Minho, "Thank you hyung, that means a lot to me... and I'll think about it okay!" Kibum walked into the room and headed directly for Taemin, completely ignoring Jinki. He even waved at Jonghyun when he greeted him.

Taemin sighed and shook his head, "You two... I swear."

Hearing this, Kibum made a face. "It's not me... He's the one who.. ugh.. I can't stand him." Taemin rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Kibum hyung, you love him and you know it."

Jinki only sort of noticed that he was ignored- he pretended it didn't bother him at all, though. He just walked over to Minho and picked up conversation with him. They sat in that room for around three more minutes before someone came and got them, leading them to the van and having them all climb in together.

Jinki climbed in first, taking the window in the long back seat.

Taemin forced Kibum next to Jinki by taking the only available seat that wasn't next to him. Kibum glared at Taemin as he sat down, arms and legs crossing as he stared straight ahead, being careful not to touch Jinki. Taemin nearly laughed at Kibum's expression; it was beyond cute.

Kibum rolled his eyes and snuck a glance at Jinki, heart skipping when he caught sight of him. "Good God.."

Jinki kicked Kibum's foot with his own. "What's wrong with you?" he asked, not unrudely. Minho sat in back next to Kibum and Jinki, and Jonghyun climbed in beside Taemin. They closed the door and then they were driving to who-the-fuck-knows-where.

Kibum rolled his eyes and turned on Jinki, the fakest smile ever plastered on his face, "Abso-fucking-lutely nothing!' Kibum returned to his previous position, body completely rigid as he attempted to calm down.

Taemin looked back at Kibum like he was crazy, "You're such a liar it's not even funny." Taemin hadn't expected to be hit by Kibum, but he was, and hard too.

"Shut. the. fuck. up."

Stunned with the man's attitude, Jinki blinked at Kibum, and then fell completely and utterly silent. He turned so that he was angled towards the window and looked outside, and that was it for the rest of the car ride. He didn't know what pissed Kibum off- but he learned a long time ago never to mess with Kibum when he's already angry.

Kibum shook his leg, unable to sit still as his rage coursed through him. He was positively livid. He'd calm down eventually as long as nobody antagonized him, but then again, anything anyone did would more than likely antagonize him.

The ride there was far too long, according to Jinki. And then he had to wait for everyone else to get out before he could. Then there was the task of getting everyone dressed up and positioned and getting Taemin hooked up to the line thing.

It was all so tedious, and Kibum seemed to only be getting more pissed off by the minute. Said man crossed his arms over his chest and leaned on one foot, other tapping impatiently as the men worked. This was becoming ridiculous, and he was getting extremely pissed. Everything seemed to be going wrong for Kibum, he hated being poked and prodded when he was angry, and _everyone_ was touching him.

Kibum refused to speak to Jinki, but every time he caught sight of him his heart would speed up or just completely stop, which would only piss Kibum off more. Finally he had had enough, and everyone turned to look at him in surprise after he shouted, "STOP TOUCHING ME! FUCK! I'm dressed! I'm ready! There's no need for this!"

With a slight shake of the head Taemin sighed as they continued to hook him up, he was actually excited for this... it seemed like it was going to be fun chasing after his hyungs. "Can we hurrrrryyy please...?" Taemin pouted cutely at the man who was hooking him up. He was too terribly ugly.

Minho, who had finished dressing a few minutes prior, made his way over to Kibum. Someone needed to clam him down before he hit somebody. "The best revenge is to show that you weren't affected," Minho told him as he walked by. He had no idea why Kibum was acting crazy all of a sudden- Kibum had always been adorable and sweet- but he needed to calm down before he made an ass of himself on TV.

Some guy that neither of them had ever seen before walked up to them and started giving them roles so that there would be some form of organization to today's play. "Taemin will, obviously, be the cheetah who chases the rest of you, the gazelles, down for dinner. However, one of you will be already injured. Who wants to be the injured gazelle?"

Kibum sighed and pointed at Jinki, "He does!" Kibum gave Jinki a sickeningly fake smile, "Don't you Onew-Jinki hyung..?" Kibum bit his lip and turned away, unable to look at his love anymore. So many emotions were swirling around him at that moment; he was nearing a mental breakdown.

Something twisted violently inside Jinki, and it was all he could do to not vomit. He had never heard anyone say his name so... emotionally. There were so many different tones in Kibum's voice... anger, sadness, even disgust... amongst others. He couldn't even respond to being volunteered to be an injured animal- he could only reach out and force Kibum to turn and face him.

"I don't understand," was all he could say. This morning everything had been fine, and somewhere along the line the universe had shifted and everything was not fine any more. What had upset Kibum? Had it been him? What had he done? So many questions, and not a single answer for any of them.

Kibum couldn't look Jinki in the eyes, no matter how badly he wanted to, "And you never will Onew-Jinki.. You'll never understand.. and I honestly don't think you'll ever care to understand.." Kibum looked up, catching Jinki's eyes and not even stopping the emotions that poured into him at that moment, "I'll never matter Jinki... Not..Not the way I should. I can't be your fuck buddy anymore Jinki... It hurts too much."

Jinki pulled his hands back away from Kibum, holding them up in complete surrender. "Okay, if that's what you want," he said. "I offered to stop this morning and you said no... but if you changed your mind, I still understand. Just..." he dropped his hands in front of him, wringing them together nervously. "Just stop being mad at me."

Kibum laughed and shook his head, "No... I'm not done being angry at you Jinki, but.. yeah.." Kibum sighed and turned around, he'd never stop being angry with Jinki because Jinki was never going to love him back.

Jinki frowned, but didn't have anything to say in response so he just let Kibum go. What the hell had he done? He'd been nothing but considerate and understanding and kind to Kibum. It made no sense for the man to be so cold towards him now.

God, Kibum was such a headache. Jinki had forgotten why he was so mean to him all the time. This was why. Because when he was nice, he got his head chewed off.

Now thoroughly pissed off himself, Jinki adjusted his suit hotly and marched over to join Minho and Jonghyun.

From way up on top of a high hill, Taemin smiled and waved at his hyungs, thoroughly enjoying himself. Taemin was vibrating with giddiness. He was so full of energy that he was literally bouncing, making the ugly guy give him a pointed look. Taemin sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry.."

The guy from before announced five minutes until they begin, and directed everyone to their place. The gazelles were to stand in a herd fifty feet away from the bottom of the hill Taemin occupied. Jinki laid down where he was told, and kept his back to Kibum as he did so.

"Now, you can't move faster than a slow limp," the guy told Jinki, making the him sigh.

So he was pretty much dead meat, then.

Kibum wrapped his arms around himself as they directed him around, not really paying attention to anything they were saying to him, but going along with it anyways. Jinki... why did it have to be Jinki. Out of all the people he could have fallen in love with, why did it have to be him? Kibum squeezed himself tighter, trying to fight off the pain. In all honesty he wasn't angry at Jinki, he was angry at himself. If he hadn't fallen in love with him, everything would have been okay... and now..? Now their entire relationship was ruined and it was all his fault.

Kibum knew that he was going to have to continue to close himself off from Jinki, and to Kibum that was worse than anything. Jinki was his best friend. Jinki was his heart... He didn't want to keep himself closed off and distant from the person he wanted to spend every day with, from the person to whom he'd given his everything.

Kibum looked at Jinki and bit his lip, he'd apologize later, he'd beg Jinki for forgiveness... He wasn't going to get close to him again, but he'd make sure that Jinki didn't hate him.

Jinki looked up at Taemin and completely pushed Kibum out of his mind as he shouted, "C'mon, Taeminnie! I'm your easiest target; don't let me down~!"

Minho glanced over at Jinki, having had to physically bite his tongue to keep from commenting on the sexual innuendo. Is that their plan, then? To be the one who Taemin goes after first? Well, not him. He was going to haul ass and hope Taemin gets distracted by Jinki so he could win. Min-zelle is definitely going to be faster than Chee-Tae.

Kibum glared at Jinki and clenched his teeth together, jealousy rolling over him in waves. Jinki was such an ass. Kibum sighed and let himself go, arms dropping to his sides and shoulders slumping in defeat. Kibum took a breath and looked up at Taemin, "GET HIM TAEMIN-AH KICK HIS ASS TO HELL AND BACK!"

Taemin smiled down at his hyungs and shook his head, "SCREW YOU GUYS! I'M GOING AFTER MINHO HYUNG!"

At this Minho paled and frowed up at Taemin. "Why me?" he cried, turning his palms up in a sign of perplexity. "What did I do?"

Jinki laughed, knowing exactly what he did but not saying anything in fear of Taemin's wrath afterwards.

"READY?" the man from before called, and everyone readied themselves.

Kibum looked at Jinki and gave him a genuine smile, hoping the man would know he wasn't mad at him. Taemin smiled and leapt off the cliff when they directed him to, taking off after his hyungs as soon as they disconnected him.

When they signaled the go, Jinki stood up and hobbled away while everyone else took off at full speed. Kibum turned around to laugh at him, and Jinki was sure he was going to just leave him here to be eaten alive.

But then, to Jinki's immense surprise, Kibum turned and came back towards him.

Kibum's eyes widened when he realized how close Taemin was getting to Jinki and turned around, running towards his hyung instead of away. "HOP ON MY BACK ONEW-JINKI HYUNG! I'LL SAVE YOU!"

"What are you doing?" Jinki couldn't help but laugh, reaching out to grab onto the younger's shoulders when he turned his back to him. "You're going to die, too!"

Kibum wheezed as Jinki leaped on his back, "That's okay hyung, as long as I'm helping a friend! Even if you are a fat ass!" Kibum laughed and started running. Unfortunately he failed, and went flying towards the ground instead.

Minho was gone. He'd taken track in high school, so he was a very good runner. He was incredibly confident that he could outrun Taemin.

Taemin had too much momentum to stop and instead jumped over the two, picking up his speed to catch Minho, quickly shortening the distance between them.

Kibum looked up with wide eyes as Taemin tackled Minho to the ground, straddling the man with a victorious smile on his face. Kibum looked at Jinki and laughed, "I guess being the weakest link actually works sometimes...!"

Jinki, who was now laying on top of Kibum, laughed as well. "I guess so- but I am not a fatass! You're just flimsy." He didn't bother to get up. He liked being on top of Kibum.

Kibum sighed and wiggled so that he was looking up at Jinki, "You are too, Onew-Jinki hyung! I can barely breathe!"

Minho, however, was not enjoying his position as much. He fell to the ground with an oomph!, all the wind being knocked out of him. He struggled for air, pushing weakly against Taemin to get the other off of him.

Taemin smiled and sat back on Minho's legs, a victorious smile on his face as he panted, "Told you I'd get you hyung.. Now.. I need a victory kiss!" Taemin leaned down and pressed his lips to Minho's cheek, pulling away with a smile. "You doubted that I could do it didn't you hyung..?"

Minho wheezed, and then his lungs filled with wonderful, fantastic air and he could breathe again. The first thing he did was laugh. "Good god!" he exclaimed, sitting up so that Taemin moved into his lap. "You're fast! Did you take track in highschool, too?"

Taemin smiled and shook his head, "Nope, I'm just a really good runner... especially when I really want the thing I'm chasing.." Taemin laughed and ran his fingers through his hair, "That was really fun!"

Minho let out a breath, leaning back on his hands as he waited for his heart rate to slow down. "You would have been amazing," he praised with a huge smile. "I broke records at my school, so the fact that you beat me is really something."

Taemin smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "I guess, but the guys on my track team were all ugly, and I don't like hanging out with ugly guys.. especially because of the way I look..." Taemin sighed, "I'm not being conceited or mean.. or anything like that.. It's just.. When I'd hang out with guys who were unattractive, they'd get really touchy and... ugh.. It bothers me.." Taemin shivered at the thought, hands wrapping around himself protectively.

Taemin looked at Minho and smiled, "Pretty boys are used to being around attractive people so they don't find me as stunning as other people do... They don't have the urge to touch me because they'd rather touch themselves.." Taemin laughed and shrugged his shoulders, "Everyone thought I was stuck up like the rest of them, but I just don't like to be touched as much as people think I do..."

Minho listened interestedly as Taemin shared with him, and then- he really, honestly couldn't help himself- he reached out, rubbing his hands all over Taemin's torso. While laughing at himself because he knew he was being obnoxious, Minho even went so far as to push Taemin down and start tickling him.

Taemin laughed and attempted to wiggle out of Minho's assaulting tickles, "Minho hyung Noooooo! Pleasee!" Taemin grabbed Minho's arms and tried to fight him off, "Hyung! Whyy! AHAHAHA Hyung! Ahhh aahhhahahaaaaa!" Taemin pushed forward and bit at Minho, not even realizing that it was his lip that he had grabbed between his teeth.

Minho reeled backward in surprise, and looked up at Taemin with big, shocked doe-eyes for a good few seconds. After he came to terms with what exactly just happened, he threw his head back and let loose a loud laugh. "Why did you bite me?" he exclaimed, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand.

Taemin laughed as well, "Because you tickled me! It's the only defense I have against evil ticklers like yourself."

Still resting atop Kibum, Jinki smiled down at his friend and bit down on his lower lip. Jinki's entire body was vibrating with the want to lean down and kiss Kibum- and it was so very hard to resist. "There's no fat, here, baby. This is all muscle," he said, sitting up a little to flex his arm.

Kibum smiled and rolled his eyes, "Yes, that's very sexy Jinki, but you're still heavy and I still can't breathe.." Kibum smiled and pulled himself out from under Jinki, sitting on his knees and smiling at the man. "So hyung... forgive me for being an asshole..? I kind of... you know.. god. I don't even know.. Can we talk about it when we get home hyung..?"

Jinki was very thankful that Kibum moved, because he wasn't so sure how much longer he was going to be able to hold himself back. And he certainly couldn't move himself, because he'd tried that. Kibum's allure was just too strong.

Jinki pulled Kibum into a one-armed hug, though, with a grin. "Yeah, yeah. You're bi-polar, I know. I just forgot." He pulled away and began walking towards Taemin and Minho. "I'll remember from now on, though~!"

Kibum ran after Jinki and threw his arms around his friend's waist. "I am NOT bipolar, I've just got a lot going on right now Onew-Jinki...!" Kibum squeezed his friend and smiled, "But uhm... If I'm bipolar does that mean I get to change my mind about our.. situation..?" Kibum smiled coyly and wiggled his eyebrows. He wasn't being serious. At least.. he didn't think he was.

Again Jinki pulled away from Kibum, saying very flatly, "No."

He may not act like it, but he'd been very injured by Kibum's actions earlier. And, if Kibum was going to keep that up... Well, Jinki wasn't going to be a part of it. He wasn't going to be on edge for someone he was only having sex with. For a friend, yes; a relationship, maybe- but not a sex buddy.

Friends with benefits was dangerous, as Kibum was very quickly reminding him.

Kibum smiled at Jinki and pretended that his heart did not just break again, "Fine then, be like that!" Kibum laughed and bumped hips with his friend, "So... we are still the bestest of friends though... Right..?"

Jinki reached up to tap at his bottom lip thoughtfully, pulling his eyebrows together as he considered Kibum's question. "Yeah, okay. I guess so," he said after a moment, and then flashed a playful smile at the younger man.

Jinki's smile was dazzling. Kibum nearly melted on the spot, and it took all he had not to lean forward and kiss Jinki into oblivion. "Hyung.. I love you.." Kibum smiled and took Jinki's hand in his, "Marry me..?"

Very swiftly Jinki laced their fingers together and turned to face Kibum completely, an impish grin wrinkling his face in all the right places. "Oh, I'll more than marry you, Key~" he teased.

Kibum looked at Jinki and rolled his eyes, "Will you now Jinki..? Well... now that we're more than engaged, wanna do it..?" Kibum laughed and linked his fingers with Jinki's, leaning his head against the man's shoulder as they walked towards the other two. "Oh hyung... I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Jinki laughed, lifting his shoulder to nudge Kibum lightly. "Get off me, it's too hot out here to be dressed up in a costume and have a little nymph hanging all over me." His smile and tone remained affectionately teasing, but after a thought he paused and it faltered ever so slightly. "Am I still allowed to call you that?"

Kibum sighed and bit his lip, brushing off the rejection like it was nothing, "Yeah I guess you can hyung, but I'm not going to call you Onew-Jinki anymore okay...? Hyung is just fine for me." Kibum smiled and walked ahead of Jinki, realizing now just how stupid he was for loving this man.

Jinki stared after Kibum for a moment, somewhat stunned. "But-!" And then he was jogging to catch up with Kibum. "But, wait, why does it have to be so formal between us? Just because we aren't having sex doesn't mean it has to be formal- best friends aren't formal with each other." His eyes searched Key's face, which he could only see a side of.

Kibum smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "It has to be formal because.. I said so." _Because it keeps me from falling even more in love with you._ "It's just more comfortable for me, there's no offense to you hyung, I just feel more comfortable calling you that... I don't know.."

Taemin took a breath to calm his breathing, "You shouldn't tickle little people, we fight dirty.." Taemin laughed and dusted himself off, "HEY MANAGER GUY! I WON! WHAT DO I GET..?"

Minho waited for Taemin to stand up before he stood up himself, still snickering at the man. Did he mention that he liked this kid? Because he did. A lot. Taemin was hilarious and adorable and once Minho got past the whole he-probably-wants-my-bod deal, then Taemin seemed like a potentially good friend. Minho wanted to be friends with him.

"You didn't win!" the man replied, looking at them all like they were insane and he had no idea what they were doing walking back. "The goal was to get all of them, not just one!"

Taemin growled at the man, "HEY THATS NOT FAIR! They tripped and fell!" Taemin threw his hands up, "What was I supposed to do...? Gnaw their arms off...? Give me a fucking prize!" Taemin crossed his arms and pouted, wishing their manager guy would give him something already.

The manager sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "The prize was the ability to choose how to stock the kitchen," he said. "You get to pick what kind of groceries you want and they can't say anything about it."

Minho turned on his heel, appalled at this. "What! You never told us that! You should have told us that from the beginning! That's not fair!"

Taemin smiled and threw his hands in the air in celebration, "Woo I'm going to get to stock the fridge! Right..?"

**-That Night-**

Jinki stretched, pushing his arms way up high into the hair. He watched as his fingers extended, attempting to reach the ceiling, and came up short a little over two feet. He sighed and dropped his arms to his sides, looking over at Kibum with a smile. "Fun day," he said casually, and fell into his bed with a bounce.

He propped himself up on his pillows and crossed his arms behind his head, again looking over at Kibum with a smile. "Don't you agree?"

Kibum smiled in return and sat on his bed elegantly, "It was very fun hyung, I'm glad you enjoyed it." Kibum sighed and stood, pulling his shirt off as he walked to his dresser, "I'm tired though, so I'm going to bed alright..?" Kibum slipped his pants off and pulled on a pair of nighttime pants. "I suggest you do the same." Kibum smiled and jumped into bed, snuggling into his pillows with a contented sigh.

Jinki eyed Kibum's back, a brief flash of memory from the night before seizing him. However, he blinked it away and rolled over, clapping to turn off the lights. "Goodnight, Key~"

Kibum sighed and waited until he was sure Jinki was asleep before rolling over, heart taking control of his body as he caught sight of Jinki's face. "Oh Jinki.." Kibum sighed and got out of bed quietly, walking over to his love and kneeling down next to his bed. He couldn't resist any longer, he needed to tell Jinki his heart's greatest secret, even if he wasn't aware that it had been confessed.

Kibum took a breath in attempt to build up his courage; this was hard even when Jinki was asleep. Finally he was ready, "Oh Jinki... I love you so much... I wish you knew... I haven't stopped thinking about you since I've met you... You're everything my heart desires... " Kibum bit his lip and nearly climbed back into his bed, heart threatening to escape from his chest.

Fortunately, Kibum calmed himself back down and continued. "Jinki why don't you love me back..? Why can't you love me back?" Kibum sighed and reached out, stroking Jinki's face with his fingertips. "I need you Jinki... I need you to love me back... I need you to want me Jinki... and not just for your sexual entertainment.."

Kibum's teeth worried his lip furiously. He took a breath, desperation flooding through him as he listened to himself talk. "Jinki love me please... love me so that I don't have to continue torturing myself. Do you know how hard it is not to love you Jinki..? It's killing me and I don't know how much more my heart can take..."

Kibum couldn't help it as the tears flooded down his cheeks, heart reaching out to Jinki's as he spoke his final words, "Do you remember when you said that you couldn't imagine anyone not falling in love with me...?"

Kibum leaned forward and pressed his lips to Jinki's, "...Then why haven't you...?"

Not a word Kibum spoke was heard by Jinki. He was dead asleep. But, even though Jinki may not have heard him, his sub-conscience did. And that was all that mattered. Without knowing it, Kibum had planted a seed in Jinki's mind- a seed that would grow at a rapid pace.

Jinki shifted in his sleep at the contact of their lips, making a small noise. Whether it was protest or approval, neither would know. However, a moment later he did murmur one intelligible word.

"Key..."

At this Kibum shuddered and stood, plopping back into his bed with a sigh. "I love you Jinki."


	7. Jonghyun

**Note: **So everyone seems to be wondering where Jonghyun was during the last chapter. Well, we will admit that we got so caught up in the OnKey and 2min that we forgot all about him. D: We know, we know, we're terrible!

So, the two of us went back and added this little bit to give him placement. (: We apologize for the inconvenience~

* * *

Taemin had been ignoring him. All day, every time Jonghyun tried to talk to him, Taemin would make up an excuse or act like he didn't hear him and walk away. Then he'd hang all over the other three, and the four of them would pair off together- leaving Jonghyun by himself. He didn't know what he'd done to have everyone treat him like this, but it was really starting to get to him.

So while the others were downstairs hanging out, Jonghyun had locked himself in his and Taemin's room. It was times like these that Jonghyun really began to miss _that person_, and times like these that Jonghyun began to rethink his decision.

"Oh, Chulie," he sighed, solemnly looking down at the picture in his hand. "What have I done...?"

His cell phone went off on the beside table, making the lost-in-thought Jonghyun nearly leap off the bed in surprise. He was quick to grab the noisy object, and when he checked the caller ID and saw who it was calling him, Jonghyun's heart gave a violent thud against his ribcage.

Should he answer? He wanted to; he was afraid to. What would he say? These questions made him hesitate, but curiosity took over for him and Jonghyun soon found himself holding the phone up to his ear and saying, "H-Hello...?"

A bright voice on the other end, which seemed surprised Jonghyun even bothered to pick up, answered, "Hello? Jongie..?"

Just hearing that voice made Jonghyun's insides weak and queasy. He stiffened, and so many emotions rushed through him. Love, longing, heartache, jealousy, anger, hatred... in that order. How was this person just going to call him out of the blue like this, after everything they did to him, and act happy to talk to him? How was Jonghyun supposed to respond to hearing this person's voice after so long?

On the other end of the line, said person frowned at the silence. Then they took a breath and struggled tried to think of the words they wanted to say. "Jongie.. Please say something to me.. I.. I need you Jongie... please... I know you're there.."

Jonghyun's heart clenched tightly, and threw a wall up around itself. He could not let this person get to him again. "I'm here," he validated, voice icy and sharp. "Don't call me again. You don't need me, and I don't need you, so there's no reason for you to be trying to contact me. I don't ever want to see you or hear from you again, so when I hang up- don't call back."

He pulled the phone away from his ear with every intention of leaving it at that, and then- god help him- he stopped. He stopped and closed his eyes, taking a heavy breath before he put the phone back up to his mouth and added, "Goodbye, Chulie."

And then Jonghyun really did hang up.


	8. Later That Night

**Note:** Hooray for OnKey fluff3 :3 This is perhaps my (Raeann) favorite chapter... out of the entire story. xD I had soo much fun writing it~~ I hope you guys have as much fun reading it. :3

* * *

Kibum sat up, a scream ripping through his throat and tears falling from his eyes, that had been, by far, the worst nightmare Kibum had ever had. Jinki.. oh god... Kibum hugged his knees to his chest, face burying in them as he cried. Jinki had _died_ in his dream, and Kibum had been so close to saving him... It had seemed so real, and Kibum was having a hard time distinguishing reality from fiction at that moment.

Jinki's eyes flew open at Kibum's cry, alarm shooting through him and making him sit up abruptly and look around. "Key?" he questioned groggily, eyes falling on the tiny person in the bed beside his. "What is it? What's going on?"

Kibum crawled off his bed and stumbled into Jinki's arms, "Onew Jinki..." Kibum nuzzled his face into Jinki's chest, wishing the man would hold him. "I had a terrible dream..."

Jinki had not been awake enough to process movement, so he gave a small, "Umph," when Kibum pushed himself into his chest. However, he scooted back on the bed almost automatically to allow the younger to sit next to him. "A bad dream?" he repeated, reaching up to rub at his eyes with one hand while the other wrapped around Kibum. "What kind of bad dream?"

Kibum wiped his tears away and took a shaky breath, "You died Jinki... You... I.." Kibum sobbed and buried his face into Jinki's chest, "I lost you Jinki.. I watched you die..." Kibum hugged Jinki tightly, "Don't ever die Onew-Jinki. If anything ever happened to you I don't know what I'd do with myself."

Jinki, who was now far more awake than he had been seconds before, shifted Kibum into his lap and wrapped both arms around him securely. "It's okay, Key, shh. I'm not going to die, I'm right here and I'm okay. Stop crying."

He still wasn't really sure what was going on, but Kibum needed him and so he was going to do all he could to be there for him. That was all he needed to know. "Shh, Key. It was just a dream, I'm not going to die."

Kibum wrapped his arms around Jinki's neck, "Promise me Jinki, promise me you're not going to die. I need you Jinki... I cant live without you."

Jinki's arms slid down until they were resting comfortably around Kibum's waist. "What's all of this?" he asked softly, moving his head to try and get a glimpse into Kibum's eyes. "Earlier today you hated my guts completely, and I thought you were going to call me hyung? When did it become that you couldn't live without me?"

Kibum shook his head, "I could never hate you Jinki... I was just jealous because you were flirting with Taemin... I don't know why but I felt like I was being used... I'm sorry.." Kibum bit his lip and squeezed Jinki tightly, "I am going to call you hyung, but I have my reasons for doing that..." Kibum sighed and lifted himself off of Jinki, "Sorry for waking you up hyung.. I'll let you get back to bed."

Before Kibum could get too far away, Jinki caught his arm and held him there. "Wait." He caught eyes with Kibum and sighed, pulling the man back to him. "Don't be sorry. You had a bad dream, nothing you can help. And I was using you. We were using each other. That's what we were doing. Using each other for our sexual needs without having the stress of an actual relationship."

Kibum smiled and shook his head, "You mean more to me than that Jinki... Now go to bed." Kibum pulled out of Jinki's grasp and crawled into bed, pulling the blanket over his head as he fought off his tears.

Life was so unfair.

Jinki watched Kibum for a few seconds before he rubbed his face tiredly and settled back into bed. He busied himself with thinking about what Kibum said, that he meant more to him than just a sex buddy. It was kind of... sweet. That Kibum considered him so good a friend that he didn't want to ruin it with sex.

Jinki smiled and closed his eyes. "... so, how did I die?" he asked Kibum. "Was it at least a cool death?"

Kibum turned his back to Jinki, "I don't want to talk about it Jinki, go to bed... I'll tell you later.." Kibum sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, too scared to go back to sleep.

"Hyung... can I sleep with you..?"

Jinki didn't even have to consider it. He just moved backwards on the bed, allowing plenty of room for Kibum to lay. "Of course you can."

Kibum smiled and crawled into bed next to Jinki, shifting around until his back was to Jinki. In all honesty he wanted Jinki to hold him, but he was too terrified to face him; he didn't trust himself. "Thank you hyung... Goodnight."

Jinki pushed his arms underneath his pillow and crossed them over so that his head was propped up high and comfortable, and closed his eyes for sleep. "Anytime, Key. Goodnight~"

Kibum closed his eyes and sighed, disappointed that Jinki hadn't held him, but relieved at the same time. Maybe it was for the best, it wouldn't be safe for Kibum's heart if Jinki did that because he'd just... egg on his emotions.

Still... It'd be nice.

**-A week or so Later- **

The doorbell rang as Jonghyun was passing through the entranceway to get to the quiet room. He answered it, and found many strange people standing outside. There were two women, one had a baby, and three men.

One woman was tall, elegant, with long blonde hair and huge breasts. Her make-up was thick and she wore what looked to be very expensive and very classy clothes. She carried one bag in her hand while everyone else had multiples and that was it. The bag wasn't very large, either.

The other woman, with the baby, was far less extravagant. Her clothes were faded and her hair was simply brushed. She wore only a little makeup and was just all around considerably less polished than the first woman.

Jonghyun looked to the next man, who was thick with muscle and was without a doubt a body builder. This man was huge. He did not look happy to see Jonghyun, either. His arms were folded over his chest, making them bulge out threateningly and it took less than a glance to know not to ever look him in the eye. Quickly, Jonghyun moved on.

The second man was... well, he looked like he could be a model. He was very pretty, with the most stunning eyes Jonghyun had ever seen, and wore clothes that fit him everywhere just right. He smiled warmly at Jonghyun, and Jonghyun's heart fluttered a little.

And then Jonghyun's eyes fell on the last man, and Jonghyun's heart really fluttered. "What are you doing here?" he asked, expression dumb with shock. It was his ex boyfriend, Chul Young.

Chul Yong smiled and threw his arms around Jonghyun, "Jonghyunie hyuunng!" Chul Yong pulled away and kissed Jonghyun square on the lips, "I came to see you!"

Taemin just happened to walk by at that moment and pushed passed Jonghyun, eyes widening when he caught eyes with Camael, "Oh my god!" Taemin put a hand over his mouth and threw himself in his ex's arms, beyond happy to see him. "It's been so long Camael!"

Camael smiled and hugged Taemin back, "I've missed you too jagiya~" Taemin smiled at the nickname and pulled away from his ex, taking in everyone's faces with a sigh. Taemin smiled and invited everyone in, yelling at all of his hyungs to get down here and that there were people there to see them.

They all moved into the sitting room, gathering around the many couches and not one of them sat down. Jonghyun was arguing with Chul Young. Yes, arguing. Outright, top of his lungs, yelling at Chul Young for being there.

"I don't want you here, go home! I hate you and when I said I never wanted to see you again, I meant it!"

Nobody else was listening though, because they were all too wrapped up in their own reunions. Minho, for example, was squeezing the child to him and swaying back and forth very happily. "My baby!" he cried, and pulled the child away from him to kiss all over his face. "Yoogeun, I missed you!"

The baby giggled and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Minho's neck in a tight hug. "Missed you too, daddy~!"

Jinki was running his hand through his hair and trying very hard not to scream out in hopelessness. "Of all my ex's, why did you have to be the one they picked?"

"Do not ask me, Lee Jinki, I do not know." The busty woman took off her dark sunglasses and stored them away in her purse. "Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that I'm the only one who ever got a ring?"

Jinki glared harshly at her. "Of course you'd bring that up."

"Yes, of course I'd bring that up! You selfish bastard you used me and I should have you beaten to a bloody pulp right now. I can hardly bear to look at you- you disgust me." She looked about three seconds away from spitting on Jinki.

Jinki laughed loudly, though there was no amusement in his tone. "Right, because you can't do anything on your own. You're so sheltered and spoiled, Victoria. Daddy does everything for you."

"Don't you dare speak about my father that way!" And then she picked up the vase off the coffee table and threw it at Jinki, who dodged professionally.

When Kibum came down, he hadn't expected there to be so much yelling. Kibum groaned and took in the scene, eyes widening when they met a familiar face. Shaking his head in disbelief, Kibum murmured, "No... No.."

Soo Min smiled and stood, walking over to Kibum with a smile, "Bumie-"

Kibum slapped him.

Kibum slapped him, and pushed him, and did anything he could possibly do to remove the large man from his presence. "Get out. Get out... GET OUT!" Kibum was in tears already; he didn't want to be anywhere near this man. "I hate you, I hate you so much, you can't be here! Why can't you just leave me alone...?"

The man's strong arms wrapped around him, and Kibum caved. All movement stopped, and he was reduced to simply sobbing into the man's chest. "Bumie calm down, please baby.." Kibum's hands gripped the fabric of the man's shirt as Soo Min massaged his scalp, "I'm sorry Bumie, please don't act like this..."

The woman whose arms Minho had pulled Yoogeun out of smiled and fought to ignore all the commotion, "Minho... Do you think we should take Yooguenie somewhere.. I don't know.. Quiet..?"

Minho turned his smile to Tiffany, his child's mother. "Yeah, we have a study just across the hall. Come on." He turned and stepped past Kibum and his ex, heading for the door with his child held securely in his arms. "Don't worry about all the yelling, Yoogeunie~" Minho told him happily. "They're all just very happy to see each other. They just can't contain it!"

Taemin blew his hair out of his face, watching all of his hyungs argue with their exes, and was glad that he and Camael were still on good terms... even if the man _had_ ripped his heart out. Taemin sighed and leaned his head against his ex's shoulder, "How have you been hyung..?"

Camael smiled and wrapped his arms around Taemins shoulders, "I've been good jagiya... I've missed you though.."

Taemin smiled, "I missed you too.."

"Really? I thought that you hated me... You've been ignoring my phone calls since we broke up.."

Taemin looked down at his lap guiltily, smile faltering just a little. "I... I'm sorry hyung.. I've just been too scared to face you.."

Jinki laughed after he watched the vase zoom clear past his head. "Still have terrible aim, I see!"

"Oh, shut up Jinki!" Victoria mustered up her fiercest glare, both hands coiled into tight fists at her hips. "The only reason I agreed to come here today was so that I could ruin you on live TV, just like you did to me. You're a terrible person, Lee Jinki, and I want the world to know it!"

Jinki took a few steps forward, placing a hand on her shoulder in attempt to calm her down. She only got more fired up, though, and shoved him away from her. "Keep your filthy hands off me! You are not worthy of being ten feet in my presence!"

This only amused Jinki further, though. "Then you should probably take quite a few steps back, because we're a lot closer than ten feet."

Victoria threw her hands in the air. "Oohh, you're infuriating!"

Jinki shrugged his shoulders, stuffing his hands into his pockets casually. He knew she hated when he acted nonchalant while she was angry. "You used to think I was charming."

The woman could only roll her eyes. "Yes, that was before I knew you were a money-hungry scoundrel. Daddy never liked you from the start and I wish I had listened to him!" She turned her back to Jinki, folding her arms under her breasts with a huff.

Jinki laughed bitterly. "Yeah, me too!"

Oblivious to Jinki and his ex, Kibum closed his eyes and shook his head, "Why? Why would you come here, and why would you do this to me..? You know... you know that I can never forgive you for what happened... You.. you hurt me so bad.."

Soo Min laid his head on top of Kibum's, arms squeezing him tightly, "I've changed Bumie.. I've changed for you... I'm sorry Kibum.. You know I am... I never meant to hurt you."

Kibum shook his head, "Soo... No.." Kibum pulled away slightly, looking at his ex sadly, "You've told me that before.. I don't... I can't believe you. I can't be with you again... I don't even know why you care Soo.. You don't even love me."

Soo Min tightened his grip, "Kibum please... I promise you.. I've changed.. Why can't you see that..? And I do love you Bumie, I've always loved you.. I just never knew how to say it.."

Kibum pushed out of Soo Min's arms and shook his head, "No.. No you haven't.. You never have and.. and you never will..." Kibum ran upstairs when Soo Min reached out for him; he couldn't be in there right now, that was too much for him.

Soo Min rubbed his face in frustration, "God dammit!" Soo Min was about five seconds from punching someone. Why was Kibum acting like this when he knew that he loved him..? It was a mistake and he'd changed! Why couldn't Kibum see that..?

Now that he'd gotten over the shock of seeing his ex-fiance' for the first time in over a year, Jinki took the time to look around the room. He saw Taemin with someone who, yes, looked like the perfect match for him. They were both beautiful and fit nicely together.

Then he saw Jonghyun arguing with some little Indian kid. He couldn't hear what they were saying, as they were on the other side of the room, but it didn't look good. The little one was crying his heart out.

And then Jinki's eyes moved to Kibum, and what they saw nearly made them bulge right out of his head. Was that... Soo Min?

Jinki watched as Kibum fought Soo Min, and then pulled away from him and ran out of the room- probably to go upstairs. And instead of following him like a good friend would, Jinki walked away from his ex-fiance' and straight up to Soo Min, shoving the man's chest threateningly with his eyebrows furrowed together in anger.

"What did you do to him?"

Soo Min looked up at the man who yelled at him, "Jinki..?" Soo Min glared at Jinki, "What are you doing here..? And I didn't do anything to him... He just freaked out on me.." Soo Min sighed and looked back at Jinki, "Why do you care anyways..?"

Jinki glared at Soo Min. "I'm his best friend," he spat, and then turned on his heel to chase after Kibum. He checked their room first, and saw that- yes, Kibum was there.

Jinki shut the door softly behind him, noting that the room was very dark. "Key...?" he called quietly.

Kibum sat up, glaring at Jinki angrily. "What do you want?" Kibum wiped the tears from his eyes, wishing that the world would just.. go away..

He really didn't want to see Jinki right then, his heart was already worn out enough, and Jinki being there wasn't going to help. "Please Jinki... I honestly.." He couldn't even finish.

Soo Min stood at Kibum's door and sighed. He could never imagine a day that Kibum would be so upset that he wouldn't want to see his beloved Onew Jinki.

Jinki lowered his eyes to his shoes, leaning against the door with his hands still resting behind him against the doorknob. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright," he said quietly. He had actually been meaning to scream at Kibum for ever thinking of dating a guy like Soo Min, but once he realized that Kibum was in tears over this he changed his mind.

Kibum's eyes softened as he shook his head, "No.. No I'm not okay hyung.. My.. My whole world has been turned upside down today.." Kibum wiped his tears away and looked back up at Jinki, heart apparent in his eyes, "I can't even begin to explain hyung... all I know... all I know is that this hurts..."

Jinki wanted nothing more than to gather Kibum into his arms and comfort him the way he needed to be comforted. But... something had happened to Jinki today. A realization or an idea or... a conclusion had formed in his mind.

Soo Min was the man Kibum had been talking about this whole time. The man who Kibum was so in love with.

God,_ that_ made Jinki sick to his stomach. Bile rose in his throat as he thought about those dirty, selfish hands touching his precious Kibum. He'd kicked his ass before and Jinki would damn sure do it again if he had to. That much he could promise right then.

"I'm sorry," was all Jinki could think of to say, because what do you say to someone whose entire world was just turned around?

Kibum shook his head, "Don't apologize hyung... You're supposed to be the thing that makes me happy, not the one who brings me down." Kibum nearly laughed at the irony- Jinki was always the thing that brought him down because Jinki was the one he loved... the one who would never love him back.

Kibum pulled his legs into his chest, "Hyung.. could you...," he sighed, "Nevermind..."

Jinki lifted his gaze to Kibum, and he stepped forward eagerly. "What? What do you need, Key? I'll do anything."

Kibum smiled helplessly at Jinki's words. "Hold me..?" Love me?

With a smile Jinki was at Kibum's side in seconds, and climbing into his bed with less than another. Without hesitation Jinki wrapped him up in his arms and cradled him against his chest. "Let me know when I'm allowed to complain about him," he pretended to joke.

Kibum laughed and snuggled his face against Jinki's chest, "What could you possibly have to say Jinki..?"

A warmness filled Jinki when Kibum snuggled into him, and he pulled his arms in tighter. "That he's a bully. He's a bully and he's an asshole and he did nothing but pick on you for your entire elementary experience. And I can't believe that I leave you for a few years and you sink so low as to date him."

He hadn't meant to say that much, but he couldn't very well control himself around Kibum anyway so it didn't really surprise him that his exact thoughts came out in one go.

Kibum smiled sadly and shook his head, "He was there for me hyung... I was so depressed, and he pulled me out of it and he helped me... But then... Something changed in him and everything went wrong... I stayed with him and it just got to be too much and... I had to leave.."

Kibum was crying again, "It was so hard to leave him Jinki, but I had to for both our sakes and now... now he's begging me and promising me and.. I don't know what to do!"

Jinki cradled Kibum against him, letting his shirt dry the man's tears. "Shh, Key. Don't cry. It's alright, everything will be okay. Do you love him...?" He was going to solve this for Kibum, even if it so strongly went against every fiber of his being.

Shaking his head, Kibum gave a soft sigh. "I don't know Jinki... I thought I did but..." Kibum looked up at Jinki and without allowing himself time to think about it, pulled Jinki in for a kiss. His heart poured out of his lips, but only for the brief moment their they touched. Kibum didn't give Jinki a chance to react and pulled away before he could be pushed.

"Jinki... remember when I told you that I was in love with someone I've known my whole life..? I was talking about you Jinki... I'm in love with you.. I've always been in love with you."

Kibum closed his eyes, "Thats why he changed Jinki.. he changed because he found out I was in love with you.. he changed because he knew that my heart would never be his... He was so angry Jinki, I don't think he could control himself and.." Kibum pressed his lips against Jinki's again, "I'm in love with you Jinki..."

Jinki fell completely silent while he took in Kibum's words and processed his actions.

Kibum laughed at himself and pulled away from Jinki entirely, "But.. I guess I shouldn't have told you that huh..?" Kibum smiled at Jinki, "You know.. even if you don't feel the same way Jinki... which.. I already know you don't... It still feels good that you know.." As he talked, his eyes moved insecurely down to his knees. However, after a moment Kibum looked back up at Jinki and forced a smile, "If you don't want to be friends with me anymore I'd understand... It must be really awkward for you now.."

Still Jinki said nothing. He didn't even show on his face any expression that would show Kibum what he was thinking. It made Kibum's stomach churn with anxiety. "Hyung..?"

Jinki caught eyes with Kibum, and everything he'd been running over in his head suddenly made sense. The world made sense to Jinki in that moment, and it was all he could do to grab on to Kibum and yank him forward for a real kiss. A real, both sides sharing, kiss.

All this time... all this time and he never knew. Not even a clue. And it was so obvious! Kibum had told him outright a number of times! But he'd always tossed it aside, thinking it was just because of the sex. Why? Why did he do that?

Because Jinki didn't believe in love. He didn't believe in soul mates or anything of the sort. Or... he hadn't. Until this very moment, when he realized that he must love Kibum, too, because Kibum had been driving him crazy since they day he met him back in kindergarten. There had not been a day where he didn't think about Kibum and if that wasn't a sign of some form of love... he didn't know what was.

Taken completely off guard, Kibum gasped and it was all he could do to wrap his arms around Jinki, heart fluttering violently in his chest. Kibum hoped that this kiss meant that Jinki loved him back, but he wouldn't believe it until the words came out of his mouth. Kibum wanted to be hopeful, but he didn't want to get his hopes up.

"Oh Jinki..~"

Jinki lifted Kibum into him and then dropped him on the bed, moving on top of him with his hand running smoothly up his shirt, all the while still kissing him fervently. He was seeing Kibum in an entirely new light and considering him with entirely new possibilities. Jinki broke the kiss from Kibum's lips and trailed it down to his neck.

"I think about you," kiss, "all the time." Kiss. "You make me so angry," lick, "and so happy." Kiss. "I just thought you were my best friend," nibble, "but now I see..." Kiss.

His motions were driven by madness and his words spoken with idiocy- but everything about him was now put into place by love.

Kibum moaned, Jinki's touches sending electricity through his veins. "Onew-Jinki..." Kibum had never dreamed that his fantasies would become reality, yet here he was with Jinki who was telling him he had feelings for him...

Even if he wasn't telling him he loved him directly, it was better than being told they were just friends.. or even worse, fuck buddies.

"Say it again," Jinki whispered against Kibum's warm skin, nuzzling the soft flesh of his neck as he brushed the tips of his fingers across the man's belly button.

Kibum groaned with desire and ran his hands through Jinki's hair lovingly, "I love you... I love you so much Onew-Jinki... I've always loved you... I always will." Kibum wrapped his arms around Jinki's neck, lips reaching down to kiss any part of Jinki's face that he could reach. "I love you.."

Jinki closed his eyes tightly, an onslaught of pure wonderful attacking him from the inside. He took in a sharp breath, arms wrapping around Kibum in attempt to continue the wonderful. "Mmm, Key," he breathed, lifting his head to kiss the man again.

He pulled his body back, but continued kissing Kibum as he brought Kibum with him. They sat up together and Jinki opened his eyes, stopping the kiss to smile at the man. "He hit you, didn't he?" he asked quietly.

Somewhat thrown by Jinki's change of direction, Kibum closed his eyes and looked away, "Yeah.. he did..." Kibum looked back up at Jinki and sighed, "But... It's not a big deal Jinki, so please, please, don't do anything stupid.." Kibum smiled and ran his fingers over Jinki's face so lovingly, "Onew-Jinki, do you love me..?"

Still smiling, Jinki leaned forward and kissed Kibum again. And then without any sort of response otherwise he pulled away from Kibum entirely and stepped off the bed, heading for the door. Jinki ripped it open and marched downstairs, in search for the man who dared to lay a hand on what was his.

"Soo Min!" he shouted, anger apparent in his tone.

Kibum cursed underneath his breath and chased after Jinki; there was no way he was going to let Jinki get hurt because of him. Unfortunately, he was too late. Jinki had called Soo Min's name, and all hell was about to break loose.

Soo Min turned around at the sound of his name, eyes narrowing dangerously when he caught sight of Jinki, "What do you want..?"

It was easy to find Soo Min- he was too big to miss. Jinki's heart turned to stone at the sight of him and his face twisted into a glare. "You touched him." He took slow, threatening steps forward. "You took your big, meaty, ugly hands and you hit him."

Jinki was unstoppable when it came to Kibum, this everyone knew. Or, they had in elementary school. "I told you in the third grade that you were never going to touch him again and you did and now? Now I have to kill you."

Victoria turned at the voice of her ex-fiance, and was surprised at what she was seeing. Jinki had always been playful and had way too much fun. He hated her guts but he had never, ever been any form of threatening towards her or anyone. At least, certainly not like this. "What's going on, Jinki?" she asked. She was ignored.

Kibum grabbed Jinki and shook his head, "Onew-Jinki stooop! I told you not to do anything stuuupiid!"

Soo Min glared at Kibum, "You told him Bumie..?"

Kibum looked away from Soo Min's face and sighed, "He guessed on his own Soo, he's not stupid you know.. Even if he's acting like it right now..."

Soo Min glared at Jinki and rolled his eyes, "Jinki, you better rethink what you're about to do, this isn't elementary school anymore... I'm not so easy to beat.."

Jinki didn't think at all, he just acted. He ripped his arm from Kibum's hold and took a swing. Jinki knew how to fight, that one in the third grade had not been his last. Times had been hard since elementary school and Jinki wasn't so easy to beat, either.


	9. Later That Night 2

**Note:** Since we love you so much, we're going to post up two chapters today! (:

* * *

Tiffany smiled at Minho and hugged him as soon as they were in privacy, "I've missed you oppa~"

Minho pulled away from the hug so that he could plant a big one on his girlfriend's lips. "Oh, god, you have no idea how much I've missed you two. Three weeks has been torture! I don't think I'll make the the whole six months..."

Tiffany smiled and kissed Minho again, "I'm glad they let us come see you Minho!" Tiffany looked over at their baby affectionately, "Yooguenie was going crazy without his daddy."

"Oh my goodness! He was going crazy without me?" Minho nuzzled Yoogeun affectionately. "Well, daddy's here now. And you know what? He's even got something for you~"

The child's eyes lit up with excitement. "Present?" he creid expectantly. Minho laughed, completely overjoyed by the presence of his baby.

"Yeah, a present! But it's upstairs so I'll get it for you later, okay?"

Tiffany smiled at her boys and sighed happily, "Oh Minho you spoil him rotten! Thats why he misses you so much!" Tiffany laughed and kissed Minho gently, "I'm so glad I get to be with you Minho... I've been going crazy without you.."

Minho shifted Yoogeun's weight on his hip and smiled at his girlfriend. "You're _not_ going to make it the whole six months," he teased.

Tiffany rolled her eyes, "I probably wont Minho.. Poor Yooguenie is going to have a fit when we leave... He's not going to stop crying until his daddy comes home..."

Yoogeun grabbed on to Minho's finger with his hand, and Minho waved said finger back and forth happily. "Well, as much as that breaks my heart..." His expression turned serious as he looked over at Tiffany. "I can't leave now. I came here for a reason; leaving now wouldn't do any of us any good."

He gave a soft sigh, and then returned to smiling for his child. Minho lifted Yoogeun into the air, who in return spread his arms and legs out as if he were flying. "Daddy loves his family~" Minho cooed. "He'll do anything to make sure he can support them, right Yoogeunie?"

"Higher, daddy!"

* * *

_"I don't want you here, go home! I _hate_ you and when I said I never wanted to see you again, I _meant _it!"_

Chul Young was close to tears, he hadn't expected Jonghyun to be so harsh. "Why do you hate me...? I thought... I thought you loved me.. Jonghyun, please! Just.. tell me what I did..?"

Jonghyun rolled his eyes and pointed an angry finger at the other man. "Oh, no- don't play dumb! I did love you, but then you broke my heart! You cheated on me, and now we're through! I thought I made that clear the day I left!"

Chul Young grabbed Jonghyun by the arm, "I didn't cheat on you! It was a misunderstanding and you know it! Jonghyun, he raped me, but you were too eager to run away from the truth than accept it!" Chul Young glared at Jonghyun, not even bothering to hide the tears that streamed down his face, "I love you Jongie, I love you and you know that.."

Jonghyun shook his head. "You're a liar. A filthy, lying, whore- that's all. My brother would never rape anyone. He's not capable of it. I knew I couldn't trust him with you, he can't keep away from anything beautiful, but I thought I could trust you with him! Just get out of here, Chul Young!"

Tired of this, Chul Young stood and punched Jonghyun square in the face, "_Fuck_ you! I've been through too much for you to treat me like this Jonghyun. Either accept the truth or not, but I'm not going to let you talk down to me like that."

Chul Young grabbed Jonghyun's face roughly and pulled him in for an aggressive kiss, a tsunami of emotions pouring out of him. "I. Love. You. Jonghyun, and I'd never throw your love away... You know that Jonghyun... You know that.."

Jonghyun pulled back, stunned, and then looked directly into Chul Young's eyes, and he saw honesty. Chul Young was not lying to him, he did love him, and it caused a reaction in Jonghyun that he didn't expect.

Tears flooded Jonghyun's eyes and spilled over, streaming down his face rapidly as he pushed himself forward to kiss Chul Young again. God, he'd missed him so much. Really, this whole situation had been killing him slowly. "Oh, god... I love you," he breathed, kissing Chul Young over and over again. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." The tears wouldn't stop.

Chul young cried with Jonghyun, happiness flooding through him. Jonghyun believed him, Jonghyun believed him and everything was going to be okay now. Chul Young pulled away and held Jonghyun's face in his hands, "I love you too Jonghyun, and please... please promise me that you'll never doubt that again..."

Chul Young smiled and kissed Jonghyun lovingly, "Oh god I've missed you so much Jonghyun..."

Jonghyun wrapped his arms around Chul Young, hugging the boy to him tightly. "Can we talk...? I need to talk to you... Oh, god, I love you."

Chul Young smiled and stood, grabbing Jonghyun by the hand and dragging him into another room so that they could have some privacy. "I love you too Jongie, now.. what do we need to talk about..?"

Jonghyun had been taken to the game room, but that's not where he wanted to go. He smiled softly and pulled Chul Yong in for yet another kiss. "I want to show you something, come on," he said, lacing their fingers together and leading him all the way up to the Star Room.

Excited for his love's reaction, Jonghyun released his hand and bounded ahead on the stairs, standing in the middle of the room as he waited for Chul Yong to follow. When he did, Jonghyun smile widely at him. "You were the first thing I thought of when I walked in here."

Chul Young's eyes widened as he brought his hands to his mouth, "Wow! This is amazing Jongie!" Chul young walked over to Jonghyun and smiled, head pressing against his love's chest as he sighed. "Thank you for sharing this with me Jonghyun.. Oh and.. Jonghyun..? I love you.."

Jonghyun led Chul Young over to the window, sitting down on the ledge with him and pulling him into his arms. "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you... I feel terrible. Oh, god, that makes me sick. I'm going to kill him when I get home..."

Jonghyun turned his head away, fighting down literal vomit. He was the absolute worst person in the world. Blood was blood but even still, he should have trusted Chul Young enough to not lie to him. Brothers lie all the time.

Chul Young shook his head, "I forgave you a long time ago Jonghyun... Please don't blame yourself... It's not your fault and I understand entirely why you didn't believe me.. He's your brother... of course you'd think better of him.."

Chul Young kissed Jonghyun gently, hands stroking Jonghyun's face lightly. "I have a question Jonghyun... Do you.. Do you still think we're soul mates..?"

Jonghyun studied Chul Young's face for a long moment, revisiting every detail that he'd missed in the months they were apart. "I don't know," he murmured, leaning down to capture his young lover's lips in a sweet kiss. Seconds later he pulled away, breath ghosting across Chul Young's now reddened lips as he whispered, "Let's see."

Jonghyun took both of Chul Young's hands in his, lifting them up and pressing them against the sky while at the same time twisting himself in front of the boy. Jonghyun stradled his waist, knees touching the glass of the window as he pushed his beloved against it with a heated, loving kiss.

Chul Young moaned into the kiss, electricity shooting through him with every one of Jonghyun's touches. Chul Young groaned and moved his head with Jonghyun's, every touch that he received erased a doubt in his mind until there was nothing left but complete understanding and love.

They were, without a doubt, soul mates.

Chul Young's moan was like music to Jonghyun's ears. His heart danced in his chest, thrilled to be doing this again, to be with his soul mate again. Caught up in his passion, one hand released Chul Young's, sliding down the length of his arm, his neck, his chest, his stomach, until Jonghyun's hand was slipping beneath his shirt and traveling back up.

While that hand explored, his other laced their fingers together tightly. Jonghyun moaned, then, feeling so much at once- so much that he'd missed, that he couldn't believe he let go.

"I love you," he said against Chul Young's lips, words holding all the meaning in the world.

Chul Yong buried his hand in Jonghyun's hair and deepened their kiss, happiness so strong that he couldn't fight back the tears that fell from his eyes. Chul Young smiled into the kiss, words full of emotion, "I love you too Jonghyun.."

Jonghyun was crying, too. But his tears were from mixed emotions. Happiness, of course, for being with Chul Young again, but also a sadness, because his beloved had been raped, and he had turned his back on him.

That sadness swept through Jonghyun like wildfire, burning him violently, and he had to pull away so that he could gasp against his pain. "How can you love me?" he asked, suddenly disgusted with himself. "I... I turned my back on you, I betrayed you! I don't even love myself..."

Chul Young shook his head and grabbed Jonghyun's face, "You didn't betray me Jongie, and I love you because I belong with you... Because you're perfect for me in every way imaginable.. Jongie please... Don't blame yourself for this, and don't hate yourself either Jonghyun, because if you can't love yourself then how can you love me..?"

Chul Young blurred before him with his tears. "So... you love me because you're meant to? Because you're programmed to...?" He didn't like what he was hearing, and he pulled away from Chul Young a little. "I guess... I guess that's understandable."

He closed his eyes, reaching up to hold one of Chul Young's hands in his own against his cheek. "I'll get revenge for you, Chul Young. I'll may him pay for hurting you like he did. He won't get away with it any longer."

Chul Yong laughed and shook his head, "No Jonghyun, I love you because you're you... I love you so much Jonghyun, please understand that." Chul Young kissed Jonghyun gently, "I've also forgiven your brother Jonghyun... He called me and apologized and... I don't ever want to be near him, but I've forgiven him all the same.."

"You have such a kind heart," Jonghyun breathed, hardly able to believe Chul Young could forgive anyone for doing such a thing to him. But then again he could believe it, because this was Chul Young. Chul young had the kindest, most pure heart of anyone he'd ever met, and it was one of the great many things about him that made Jonghyun fall in love with him. "I love you so much. I don't deserve you."

Chul Young smiled shook his head, "You do deserve me Jonghyun, you're the most amazing person I know and I wouldn't trade you for the world.. You'll always own my heart Jongie... You always have... I love you Jonghyun.. More than you could possibly imagine."


	10. Poo

**Note:** Thanks so much for all your comments! We really enjoy hearing your reactions to our crazy plot. xD However, there are a few things we'd like to say before we get this chapter started~

You all have been trying to place faces to names of SHINee's exes when in all actuality: there are no faces! Everyone is an original character- yes, even Tiffany wasn't really based off of Tiffany from SNSD. However, if you want you can pretend; it really won't make a difference. Soo Min, Chul Young, Camael, and Victoria are also all original characters. (Chul Young is an Indian kid, haha~ Definitely not Cheolyong!)

However, speaking of or beloved Cheolyong, we come to the second thing we wanted to say. We have another fic, _Paranormal Affections_, that is a JoonMir and is just as amazing as _Full House_- we promise! (: It just hasn't been getting the kind of love it deserves~~ So we would like you all to check it out and give us that wonderful feedback you guys have been leaving here. (:

We love you!3

(Also, did anyone happen to gather that Minho is on a television show about five gay guys- but has a secret girlfriend and child? :o Scandalous~! Haha, nobody mentioned that and so we wonder if anyone even noticed. xD)

* * *

"Onew-Jinki you idiot.. I told you that was a bad idea..." Kibum sighed as he cleaned off Jinki's cuts, a proud smile on his face, "I can't believe you won Onew-Jinki... Soo Min is twice your size." Kibum smiled and kissed Jinki's forehead affectionately, "I love you Onew-Jinki.." Kibum sighed and wrapped his arms around Jinki's neck, hands coming up to hold Jinki's face into his chest. "I'm glad you're okay... If anything horrible would have happened to you... I don't know what I would have done with myself."

Jinki smiled toothily, reaching around to return Kibum's embrace. "You gotta have more faith in me, Key!" he laughed. "Soo Min didn't know what hit him, did he? What did it look like from the sidelines?"

Jinki was still excited by the fight. His toes were wiggling furiously as he attempted to stay still while Kibum cleaned him up. He felt like he could take on the world, and that typically happened after winning, but not ever to this extent.

The younger smiled and ran his fingers through Jinki's hair, "You were amazing Jinki, I dont think anyone will ever look at you the same..." Kibum laughed and shook his head, "Jinki, I'll never doubt you again..."

Kibum smiled and pulled away, leaning down to kiss Jinki softly on the lips, "I love you."

A knock on the door prevented either of them from saying anything further, and Jinki hopped down from the counter while placing his lips warmly against Kibum's cheek in one fluid motion. "I hope that's not Soo Min, because I've still got a lot of fight left in me~" he called, opening the door.

What he saw was way worse than Soo Min. His ex-fiance filled his vision, and Jinki's shoulders slumped. "Oh. You."

"Do not use that bitter tone with me, Lee Jinki!" Victoria huffed. "I came to tell you something but now I think I have changed my mind."

Jinki shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "I've heard it all anyway." He winked, and Victoria's jaw dropped.

"You cur!"

With a gentle smile, Kibum walked over to the two, "Onew-Jinkiii, don't be an ass.." Kibum pinched Jinki playfully and looked at Victoria with a smile, "Hi!" Kibum held out his hand sweetly, "My name is Kibum..!"

Victoria smiled back at Kibum, taking his hand delicately. "I am sure you are sweet," she said. "And if you will please pardon me, I would like to steal away your boyfriend for just a few moments. It will not be long!"

She took Jinki by the wrist and tugged him away, the two of them disappearing around the corner. Victoria didn't stop until they were alone, and immediately upon halting she rounded on Jinki, eyes flashing dangerously. "I have _never_ seen you behave in such a way in all my time of knowing you. That was the ugliest thing I think I have ever seen in my life and I am _appalled_."

However, Jinki wasn't really listening. He was rolling his eyes and looking around and pretending to be anywhere but standing there with her. So she hit him on the arm, successfully catching his gaze afterwards. "It was also quite possibly the most _romantic_ thing I have ever seen in my life. You took on a man twice your size for a boy who is half. You would not even take on my father for me."

Jinki interrupted her, "That was completely different and you know it!"

She silenced him with a smile. "Yes, I do know it Jinki. That is what I am trying to say. You must really love him." Victoria shifted her coat, clearing her throat. "I resented you for months for leaving me for a man, but now I see that it would have happened anyway. Soul mates are funny that way, you see."

Jinki looked at her questioningly. Soul mates? He'd only just taken to the idea of love, and now he was supposedly a _soul mate_? "Do not look at me like that, let me believe what I wish to help me sleep at night. I just wanted to let you know that I will no longer be a bother to you, and I wanted to say goodbye. So, goodbye."

She did not give him a hug, or even touch him in any form. The elegant woman simply bowed, and then left him to his thoughts- all of which were swelling his brain with their constant repetitions. Jinki returned to Kibum with a puzzled expression, but still did not fail to greet the man with a kiss. "I'm kind of hungry," Jinki grew a smile, taking on a mockery of Victoria's accent, "What say you to exploring Taemin's food choices for the week?"

Kibum laughed, a warmness spreading through him, and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't see why not, do you want me to cook you something Onew-Jinki...?" Kibum smiled and watched Jinki with love filled eyes, "I'm a really good cook, almost as good as my mother~."

Jinki could not stand the way Kibum was looking at him. It made his heart hurt and his stomach do flips and it made him want to do things like what he was about to do.

Jinki reached out and wrapped his arms around Kibum's waist, pulling the man into him as he pressed their lips firmly together. His eyes closed and his heart fluttered happily, and it was all he could do to hold on to Kibum tightly while his knees threatened to give beneath him.

Heart threatening to beat from his chest, Kibum smiled into the kiss and moved his lips along with Jinki's. "Onew-Jinki... I love you..."

In return to this, the elder man pressed his nose against Kibum's cheek, unable to do or say anything because his insides were just going completely crazy. He could barely even _breathe. _

When he'd finally gotten himself under control, Jinki let out a breath of relief and laughed, pulling away from Kibum so that he could look at him. "I'm pretty sure I love you too."

Kibum gave a small intake of breath as butterflies attacked his stomach, heart feeling like it was ready to just explode. Even though Jinki hadn't exactly told him he was in love with him, he had told him that there was emotions there, and that made Kibum happier that anything in the world. "Oh Jinki.."

Jinki stole a short kiss and then smiled widedly at Kibum. "I would love for you to cook for me, Key."

They smiled at each other for a few moments longer, neither unable to let the other go and both just marveling at how strong their emotions were. Eventually, though, they did make it to the kitchen, and Kibum soon found himself digging around the kitchen for ingredients. "What do you want Onew-Jinki..? We have enough food in the house for me to cook you anything you wanted... Taemin obviously knows how to stock a house."

Jinki rummaged around himself, specifically in the freezer, and released a short sigh when he _didn't_ find what he was looking for. "He missed one very important thing," he said with obvious disappointment, and walked over to the board that Taemin had set up so they could request food.

_Frozen Pizza_

He turned and smiled at Kibum. "Just make whatever you want. I'll eat anything."

Kibum nodded and pulled out ingredients for a pizza. If Jinki wanted pizza, Jinki would get pizza. Kibum put his favorite toppings on it: cheese, pepperoni, sausage, and anything else that had looked good at the moment. When he was finished, he placed the pizza in the oven, hoping that Jinki would approve.

Sitting at the counter, Jinki twirled the marker around in his hand absently, glancing over at Kibum. Victoria had left a great many thoughts in Jinki's mind, and looking at Kibum now... Well, Jinki decided that he'd never seen anyone more beautiful. Taemin was gorgeous, and so was Victoria, but Kibum was just... augh, he was _something else_. He'd always been something else. But to Jinki, for reasons he never bothered to name, Kibum had also been off limits.

Until now.

A devious smile spread slowly across his face, playing about Jinki's lips for a brief moment before he grabbed the man's hand gently with his own and lifted the marker to pull the cap off with his teeth. "Don't move," he directed, holding fast in case Kibum tried to pull away.

At the man's expression, he rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to write anything _bad_," he assured him. He pressed the tip of the black marker against Kibum's pretty, light skin, and unnecessarily tainted it by slowly dragging the marker down from wrist to knuckle to make a solid line.

P

He could already tell what he wanted to write would not fit on Kibum's tiny, feminine hand. He'd have to abbreviate it.

O

Jinki paused, pulling the marker back and tapping it against his lips thoughtfully. What he originally had in mind would look a little strange-

And then he thought of something and his wry smile grew wider.

O

Jinki added a small heart at the end for good measure and then recapped the marker, setting it down on the table with a soft tap. "There," he said with a snicker, completely satisfied with himself. "_Poo_."

Kibum studied his hand for a moment before looking back up at Jinki with a curious glint in his eye, "Onew Jinki..? Why did you write the word Poo on my hand..? Are you trying to tell me something..?" Kibum raised an eyebrow and smiled, "I'm not poo to you..? Am I..?"

Jinki could only grin. "You are _exactly_ poo to me," he said warmly, and kissed Kibum.

Not understanding the joke, Kibum sighed and rolled his eyes, "What does it mean Onew-Jinki..? Why would you call me poo..?" Kibum stuck out his bottom lip and pouted, "I don't understand."

Jinki pulled Kibum into him, nuzzling beside his ear so that he could whisper slowly, "Property... Of... Onew-Jinki."

And then he bit down on Kibum's ear playfully and pulled away.

Kibum couldn't fight the gooseflesh that rose at Jinki's playful touch. "So I'm yours now Onew-Jinki..?" He could deal with that. Kibum buried his face into the crook of Jinki's neck, "Mmm.. Does that mean you're mine as well..?"

Jinki petted Kibum's head, brushing his fingers through the younger's hair gently. "If that would make you happy," he answered slyly, knowing it wasn't the answer Kibum was looking for.

Kibum looked up at Jinki with love filled, hopeful eyes and smiled, "I don't think anything could ever make me as happy as having you Onew-Jinki..."

At that answer, Jinki softly pressed his lips to Kibum's forehead. "Then you'll have me until you tire of me."

It was an interesting word choice, and Jinki hadn't meant to phrase it that way. But now that he had, he realized something. _He_ was the one who usually tired of people, not the other way around. His longest relationship was six months, and it's quite obvious how that turned out. Nobody had ever been able to keep his attention.

But, looking at things differently now, Jinki saw that Kibum had always kept his attention. From day one of kindergarten, Kibum had caught his attention and kept it.

And that was when Jinki knew.

"I love you," Jinki said suddenly, and the fact that he'd just come to terms with this showed in his tone and expression. "I love you, Kibum."

Overwhelmed by happiness, Kibum could only smile and kiss his love, tears spilling over and flowing steadily down his cheeks. Jinki loved him. Jinki honestly and truly loved him and it was real... Every thing that was happening right then was real, and Kibum almost didn't believe it.

Kibum pulled away from the kiss and pressed his forehead to Jinki's, "Onew-Jinki.. I wish.. I wish you knew just how happy that truly makes me, and I will never tire of you." Kibum smiled and kissed Jinki gently, "So I guess that means I'll have you forever."

Forever. What a long, long word. Almost as long as eternity.

Jinki pulled away, eyebrows furrowed slightly. "Uh... I'll- I'll be... right back." And then he pulled out of Kibum's arms and walked out the glass door, onto the deck outside.

He needed some fresh air.

Kibum watched Jinki walk away, not even attempting to hold back the laugh that tore from his throat. Of course Jinki would be afraid of commitment, and why wouldn't he...? It suddenly became very clear for Kibum at that moment.

Life..? Yeah... It hated his guts.

Jinki moved over to one of the foldable chairs they had set out by the grill and fell down inside it, dropping his head into his hands. It wasn't that he didn't want to be with Kibum, because he did. Words like "forever" just... They never worked out when it came to Jinki. It was always when they started saying things like "forever" that he lost interest.

He didn't want to lose interest in Kibum.

Jinki sat out there for a while, just looking up at the sky and counting stars while he tried to clear his head. He considered walking down to the pond, but he wasn't sure. Something was holding him there on the deck.

Letting Jinki have his space for now, Kibum waited in the kitchen for the pizza to finish. When it beeped, he couldn't suppress a short sigh and took the pizza out of the oven. After setting it on the counter to cool, Kibum turned and followed after Jinki, finding him out on the deck.

He made his way over to the love of his life, standing beside him with a small, willing-to-understand smile. "Onew-Jinki..?" Jinki looked up when Kibum called his name. He'd been so preoccupied with his own thoughts that he hadn't even heard the man walk out there. Kibum ran his fingers through Jinki's hair lovingly. "I love you."

Kibum leaned down and pressed his lips against Jinki's lovingly, shuddering as electricity shot through him... "And well... You love me too right..?"

Jinki's lips twitched into a smile at Kibum's words, and he reached out to pull the man into his lap.

"It seems to be that way, yes."

Kibum gave a quiet chuckle and laid his head against Jinki's shoulder. "Then I think everything will be okay... and well... if not, then... I don't know... We'll see when we get there..."

Kibum kissed Jinki's neck, "But... until then... let's just make the most of it okay..?" Kibum sighed against the warm flesh of Jinki's neck and closed his eyes, a rightness settling inside him. "I don't want to scare you away Onew-Jinki... so... Tell me what scares you so that I can avoid it."

Ever the one full of jokes, Jinki looked up to the sky thoughtfully. "Clowns... and ghosts and the Boogeyman and all things that go bump in the night. Oh, most definitely spiders- can't stand the ugly things. And your mother, and my mother and just angry mothers in general..." He smiled mischievously, mirth dancing in his eyes.

Kibum smiled and rolled his eyes, pulling away from Jinki's neck to kiss him firmly on the lips. "I love you.. I love you sooooo much..." Kibum laughed and shook his head, "I'll be sure to check the closets and under the bed every night.."

Kibum pushed Jinki's hair out of his face with a smile, "Annd... I'll squish every spider in the world for you Jinki.. and uh... about our Mothers..? Well.. They don't have to know." Kibum winked and kissed Jinki again, going along with the man's playful attitude.

Jinki made an unnecessarily loud exclamatory noise and squeezed Kibum to him as tight as he possibly could. "Oh thank you, thank you my dearest Kibum!" he cried. "You're the greatest, the best! I don't know what I would ever do without you! You're a lifesaver, really!" He loosened his hold and met his lover's gaze and positively beamed at Kibum, kissing him forcefully on the lips. "My _hero_~!"

Kibum ran his fingers through Jinki's hair, expression somewhat dazed. "Mmm Jinki... I'll be your hero every day if you kiss me like that..." Kibum smiled and pushed his hair out of his eyes, lips pursing in thought, "I... Are you afraid to be with me Onew-Jinki..?"

Jinki didn't even have to think about his reply. "A little," he admitted, but then he changed his mind. "Actually no. I'm afraid to _lose _you." It was more than he'd ever confessed to anyone before. But it was okay, because he trusted Kibum not to antagonize him for his fears. He trusted Kibum with his secrets. Which, in a way, was really like trusting him with his heart.

Kibum smiled, and then shook his head, "The only way you'd lose me Jinki... is if you told me to go away.." Kibum pressed their foreheads together and sighed, "I've been in love with you since elementary school so.. Why would my heart stop any time soon..?"

Jinki locked his fingers together around Kibum's waist, arms resting comfortably where they hung. "That's a really long time, Key," he commented. "How come you never said anything before? You had all those chances... but you made it out to be like you were in love with someone else. I don't understand."

Kibum smiled and sighed, "I.. I didn't think you loved me back. I never thought it would be possible that you'd even consider _liking_ me..." Kibum sighed, "And I'd rather protect our friendship than not have you at all Jinki... even if it was torturous.."

Kibum laid his head against Jinki's shoulder, "That's why I had to stop being your fuck buddy Jinki, because what was just fun and sex to you, was love making to me..." The younger of the two closed his eyes, remembering how awful it had been to see Jinki acting like it had been nothing for him afterwards, while Kibum was laying there with his head spinning and heart pounding with love.

Jinki's heart burned. Yes, it burned with guilt and there was nothing he could do about it. There were no taksies backsies anymore, they were long out of kindergarten. What Kibum had just told him... Well, Jinki had legitimately hurt Kibum without even realizing it, and he couldn't even say he was sorry- because sorry could not cover for this.

He couldn't imagine what that must have been like. Sitting here, _loving_ Kibum like this... No, he couldn't imagine Kibum not loving him in return. Jinki couldn't imagine having sex with Kibum and having Kibum not _feel_ anything back.

Jinki was a very playful, fun-loving guy. But that's not all he was. He was also very down-to-earth, and intelligent, which was why he was sitting there _realizing_ all of this in one go.

"I wish you had told me..." he whispered, eyes falling to the ground as he felt nothing but shame. He fought so hard to protect Kibum, all the time, and in the end it was him who was hurting him.

"Jinki... Do you honestly think that you would have loved me back...? That.. that me loving you wouldn't have been weird, and crazy, and just down right scary for you..? Kibum shook his head with a sad smile, "Jinki... I think everything would have played out so much differently had I told you about my feelings.."

Kibum looked at Jinki sadly, "I'm okay, I've always been okay... I was honestly happy with just.. being friends with you.. I just needed you in my life Jinki, because when I really was without you I was horribly depressed... I need you Onew-Jinki, I need you, and now that I have you, everything will be okay."

Jinki laughed, almost meanly, and shook his head. "You weren't _happy_. You were anything _but_ happy. You cried all the time and bit my head off for reasons I didn't understand and... No, you weren't happy." He paused, and then softened his voice a little. "Which is what I mean when I say I wish you had told me. I... if I had known- Yes, it probably would have been a little awkward between us at first, but I wouldn't have been constantly _breaking your heart_."

He took in a sharp breath as his own heart seized for a moment. All these weeks he'd been really hurting Kibum and he had had _no idea_.

But then after a moment taken to recompose himself, Jinki smiled playfully again and caught eyes with Kibum. "Besides... what did I tell you? ... There isn't anyone who won't fall in love with you, Key. Including me, obviously~"

Kibum smiled and looked down, unsure of how to word his next sentence. "If I... If I would have told you before Jinki then you would have denied me.. you would have denied me and broken my heart and everything inbetween." Kibum sighed, "If I would have told you before, then what I was feeling would never compare to how I'd feel then."

Jinki gave a soft sigh as well and toyed with the hem of Kibum's shirt while he fell silent with his thoughts. It only took a minute of sitting there quietly before Jinki was acting like Jinki again and he scooped Kibum up into his arms.

He carried his new boyfriend bridal style over to the hot tub, where he- without any warning or mercy whatsoever- promptly dropped Kibum inside and laughed.

Kibum resurfaced and coughed a few times, white shirt clinging to his skin as he looked at Jinki with wide eyes. What would he do that?

Kibum smiled evilly and crawled out of the hot tub, "Oh Onew-Jinki~" Kibum ran over to Jinki and wrapped his arms around his beloved's torso, using all of his body weight to pull him into the hot tub as well.

One second Jinki was admiring how Kibum's clothes stuck to him in all the right ways, and the next he was plunging into the water of the hot tub. It took a whole three seconds for him to resurface and clear his lungs.

"That was unnecessary!" he complained, rubbing the water out of his eyes. His nose burned now.

With a satisfactory smile Kibum pinned Jinki to the side of the hot tub, a mischievous glint in his eye as he straddled Jinki's waist. "I'll show you unnecessary." Kibum smashed their lips together, hands fisting into Jinki's wet hair as their tongues twisted in a battle of dominance.

Jinki groaned into Kibum's mouth, caught pleasantly off guard by Kibum's sudden aggression. His hands found the hips of Kibum's small waist and pulled Kibum into him as he kissed back, actually having to fight for his dominance.

When it seemed that Kibum wasn't going to relent, Jinki pushed at Kibum a little and spun them around so that it was Kibum who was pressed against the side of the hot tub, and Jinki who was climbing on top of him and forcing him into submission.

Kibum moaned, loving it when Jinki took control. Kibum fisted his hand into Jinki's hair, leg rubbing against Jinki's arousal sexily. Kibum pulled Jinki's head away and placed kisses all down his neck and face before returning his lips to his lover's with a moan.

Jinki was getting really turned on. Kibum was brushing against him and moaning and just being all-around very sexy. Jinki couldn't keep his lips away from him. His neck, his lips, his cheeks, his chest- pretty much anywhere Jinki could reach, Jinki was kissing.

Kibum pulled away again, but this time with a jolt of realization. They were in a hot tub; he wasn't going to have sex in a hot tub- especially now that it would be the first time with Jinki for real. Kibum panted as he stared at Jinki, trying to fight back his arousal as he took in Jinki's wet and messed up hair, his lust filled eyes, and his clinging clothes. It was almost too hard for Kibum to resist.

Kibum may have pulled away, but Jinki still couldn't stop kissing him. He moved forward, licking and sucking underneath Kibum's ear. "What's wrong?" he asked, breathless. He wasn't done yet.

Kibum bit his lip and sighed. This was even harder with Jinki all over him. "I just.. I want my first time with you to be special Jinki.. at least.. the first time we _really _do it.." Kibum laughed at how ridiculous he sounded. "I know that sounds ridiculous, but.. I just can't help it. I love you, and I want it to be something great."

Jinki sighed, showing his disappointment but pulling away nonetheless. "I guess I have to respect your wishes," he said, lips curved into a smirk. "Well, since we're already here..." Jinki reached under the water and grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head and then carelessly slinging the soaked cloth over the side onto the deck.

He climbed off of Kibum and settled next to him, slipping an arm around his waist.

Kibum smiled at this and kissed Jinki lovingly on the cheek. "Thank you Onew-Jinki... It means more to me than you know." Kibum rested his head against Jinki's shoulder with a contented sigh, enjoying being around the man and just.. finally being _with_ him. "I love you."

Jinki shivered. Kibum's words had struck him somewhere deep and gave him a delightful chill. He smiled softly and wiggled a little closer to the man. "You too~~" he replied, and then discreetly frowned a little at himself.

He was actually still a little uncomfortable saying the whole phrase out loud. It wasn't that he didn't feel it- because he did, he felt a great deal- he just... it was new and strange and those words meant a lot, and they were scary. So he had difficulty saying the full phrase.

Kibum smiled and closed his eyes, knowing that it would take a while for Jinki to get used to the idea of being in love, but Kibum was okay with that because the man did love him, and that's all that mattered.


	11. Spoons

Taemin sighed and walked around the house, wondering where on earth Minho had gotten to. He'd checked the entire house excluding his room, which, now that Taemin thought about it, was probably where Minho was at this moment.

Taemin walked upstairs and knocked on Minho's door. He reeaally wanted to meet Minho's baby, they had been so occupied with the fight that he had almost forgot about him. As Taemin waited, Camael walked up behind him and pulled him into a big hug, still wet from taking a shower. "Are you busy Jagiya?" Taemin smiled and leaned back into Camael's embrace. "I am actually, but I want you to meet somebody so you're welcome to stay here."

After they got tired of sitting around in the study where anyone could walk in at any time, Minho had taken his girlfriend and child up to his room. Here they stayed, talking and kissing and playing with Yoogeun and just being a family again until there was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me," Minho murmured against Tiffany's lips and pulled away to go answer the door. "Oh, hello Taemin and wet, half-naked stranger who is hugging Taemin."

Taemin smiled and looked back at Camael, "This is Camael Minho-hyung, he's my ex.." Taemin smiled when he spotted Tiffany and Yoogeun, "Minho hyung, I want to meet your family!~"

Minho's face cracked into a wide smile. "Okay!" He was thrilled that Taemin wanted to meet his baby. Minho loved showing off his beautiful baby Yoogeunie.

Minho stepped aside to let them in, but when he turned around he realized that his room was a little small for so many people. It would be too crowded for Yoogeun. So he changed his mind and suggested, "Why don't we go down to the game room? Yoogeun would have lots of fun there~"

Taemin nodded, "That sounds fine to me Hyung!" Taemin looked at Camael who was staring intently at Minho, "What's wrong with you..?"

Camael looked down at Taemin and smiled, "Nothing Jagiya! Let's go to the game room okay..?"

Taemin smiled and nodded, grabbing Camael by the hand and leading him down there. "We'll meet you there Minho hyung!~"

Tiffany watched with a smile as the flamboyantly gay man walked away. "He's cute~"

Minho turned and grinned at Tiffany. "He is," he agreed, and then gathered Yoogeun into his arms. "Daddy's got a bowling alley in his house, Yoogeunie! Wanna see~?"

The child's eyes grew wide with amazement. "Yeah!"

Minho laughed and headed out of the room, happiness rolling off of him in waves . He met Taemin and his boyfriend or ex boyfriend or whatever, Minho didn't really care, in the game room, where Yoogeun tried to fly out of Minho's hands attempting to go see the actual bowling alley.

Minho set him down and let him go explore, knowing everything was turned off and safe for him.

"OH MY GOD! HES SO CUUUTTTEE~" Taemin stood up and chased after the child, getting on his hands and knees as he introduced himself, "Hi there sweetheart! What's your name..?"

Camael rolled his eyes with an affectionate smile, Taemin had always had a soft spot for children no matter whose they were or what they represented... He couldn't help but love Taemin even more for that.

Tiffany smiled as the man played with her child, "Minho... He acts just like you do.."

Minho watched joyfully as Yoogeun looked up at Taemin cutely with his big doe eyes and swayed back and forth shyly as he said, "Yoogeun... What's yours?"

Yoogeun was only pretending to be shy and cute. Really he was a miniature terrorist, Minho knew this. That child got into anything and everything and would not hesitate to boss you around if you weren't doing things his way.

"Are you calling me flamboyantly gay?" Minho teased, smiling playfully at his girlfriend.

Tiffany smiled in return, "I don't know Minho, you tell me."

Taemin smiled and suppressed a squeal, "My name is Taemin, but you can call me Minnie if it's easier~" Taemin looked around the game room, "Want to play a game with me Yooguenie?~"

Camael watched Minho and Tiffany, unsure if they were being truthful or not about their relationship status, "Minho right..? Are you sure that she's your ex..? It would look really bad if you were proven to be straight Minho... Just so you know..."

Minho's eyes cut over to Camael, somewhat offended by his question. "Are you sure Taemin is your ex? You're a lot more affectionate with him than I am with her."

Across the room, oblivious to the world, Yoogeun clapped his hands together excitedly. "Yeah! Game! Let's play games!"

Camael rolled his eyes, "Look, The difference with me and Taemin, is that I want Taemin back... If you're still with your girlfriend then that means you're straight... and if you're straight then you don't need to be on this show.."

Taemin smiled and pointed out his favorite games, "We could play pinball, or bowling.. or.." Taemin's smiled widened, "Or we could play HIDE AND SEEK!~"

Minho shifted his weight onto one foot, fighting the urge to cross his arms in defense. "It's not any of your business about my private life, I don't even know you. But for the record, Tiffany and I are good friends. It was not a bad breakup, I'm gay. She accepted that. And we have a kid. End of story."

Camael smiled, hands coming up in defense. "Jeeze, no need to bite my head off.. I just don't want my Jagiya to fall in love with anyone who's going to break his heart in the future... Hopefully Taemin will be with me in the future..."

Minho laughed, shaking his head. "You don't have to worry about Taemin falling in love with me, I promise." He glanced over at Tiffany with a secret smile.

Camael frowned, "See that's what worries me.. You're exactly the type of person Taemin would fall for... Taemin likes guys who have no interest in him, and if he got to know you, and be around you, and knew that you didn't want him... He'd just fall in love with you more..."

Camael sighed and looked at Taemin, who was sneaking up behind Yoogeun stealthily. "There aren't a lot of people in this world who would actually deny Taemin.. He's beautiful even by women's standards, but when someone does deny him it thrills him and he fights to death for that person... Trust me, I know."

"TAG! YOU'RE IT!" Taemin giggled as he found an obvious place to hide, completely ignoring the men behind him.

Tiffany glared at Camael but stayed silent, she didn't know why this man was so persistent in thinking that Taemin was in love with her Minho, but if it was the truth she'd have to kick his ass.

Minho fell silent with his thoughts at Camael's words, and turned to look at Taemin. He watched as the man played with his baby like it was the most natural thing in the world, and he watched as Yoogeun had the time of his life playing like that with someone other than his dad.

"So are you asking me to stay away from him?" Minho asked, not looking at Camael.

Camael shook his head, "Not at all! I don't think you're much competition, I'm just warning you about Taemin's heart.. and if Taemin does fall in love with you... Well.. I highly doubt you'll be able to resist him for long."

Taemin smiled and grabbed Yooguenie, spinning him around happily, "Oh you're just so cuuuttee!~"

Minho twitched his nose in offense, but said not a word. He decided that he really disliked this Camael guy, and that he couldn't wait until he went home so things could go back to normal.

"Yoogeunie don't run so fast!" he scolded lightly, smiling at his baby. Yoogeun really liked Taemin. "Ah... I miss him laughing like that." Minho turned to Tiffany. "It feels like months since I last heard him laugh."

Tiffany giggled, "It nearly has been a month Minho..!" She slapped him on the arm playfully, "I wonder if they'll let me bring Yooguen here more... I think he'd like that."

Taemin got on his hands and knees and chased after the boy, easing him down on the ground and tickling him once he caught him. "Oh goodness Yooguenie~" Yoogeun screamed with giggles, flailing around on the floor gleefully as he tried and failed to resist Taemin's tickles.

Minho turned to Tiffany. "That would be great... I really miss him." And you. But he couldn't say that, because judgemental Camael over there would pitch a fit. But he did give Tiffany a look, hoping that she'd read it right.

Taemin smiled and rolled over, lifting Yooguen in the air with a laugh, "Yooguenie look! You can fly!~"

Camael sighed and walked over to Taemin, "Jagiya... We need to go.." Taemin glared and sat up, hugging the child to him, "Why..?" Camael rolled his eyes, "You're getting too attached and I don't want to see you get hurt."

Tiffany glared at Camael, mothering instincts kicking in as she watched angrily.

"They're just playing," Minho defended, knowing someone would end up in tears by the end of the night and it would probably be Yoogeun. "Let them play until Yoogeunie gets tired."

Likewise, Yoogeun grabbed hold of Taemin's shirt in his tiny little fists. He pouted up at Camael, furrowing his eyebrows together cutely. "I don't wanna!" he stated. "Me and Minnie hyung are having fun."

Minho blinked, pulling his head back a little in surprise. He hadn't heard Yoogeun call anyone hyung before.

Taemin smiled at Camael sweetly, "Camie please~ I really want to play with Yooguenie.. I know you want to talk to me, but I reeally want to play~"

Camael sighed, caving into Taemin's wishes. "Alrighty Taemin.."

Taemin looked at Minho and smiled before looking back down at Yooguen happily, "Yay~ We get to play!" Yoogeun cried out happily and immediately grabbed at Taemin's sides, trying to tickle him like Taemin had been tickling him before.

Taemin faked laughed, hands going up in the air as he screamed, "Ahhh! Yooguenie nuuu! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA That tiiicccklleeess! Have mercyyyy~"

Camael sighed and sat down next to the two, watching as he played with the baby, "Why are you so good with kids..?"

Taemin shrugged his shoulders, still pretending to be tickled, "I dont- AHAHA- know, I just- AHH Yooguenie~- always have been."

Minho put his hand on Tiffany's shoulder and guided over to the pinball machines. "Ever played one of these?" he asked, smiling widely.

Tiffany smiled and shook her head, "No I haven't... how do you play..?"

Yoogeun was grinning as hard as he possibly could, very proud with himself for being able to tickle Taemin back. "I got you~~!" he cried happily.

Taemin giggled and nodded his head, "Yes you did!~"

Minho stepped beside Tiffany. "It's really easy. Here, watch me first and then you try~"

Tiffany looked back at Taemin and smiled as Yooguen played, "He doesn't usually play with people like that... Just you... It think it's cute that he's already bonded with your friend."

Minho paused from playing his game so that he could look back at Taemin and Yoogeun. The machine made a loud noise, letting him know he lost. "Taemin is something else," Minho admitted. "He gets along with everyone."

Minho worried his lip for a moment as Yoogeun gave Taemin a tackle hug. "Should I stop them before Yoogeun gets too attached...?"

Tiffany smiled and shook her head, "I think that it would be good for Yooguen to get attached, because then he can have someone to play with when he comes and stays with you here... If the producers agree to it."

Taemin fell onto his back, rolling around with Yoogeun happily. "Hey Minho Hyung! What is Geunnie allowed to eat..?"

Minho glanced over at Tiffany with a secret smile. "Anything _without_ sugars."

He left the pinball machine to go visit with Taemin and Yoogeun. "Are you hungry, Yoogeunie~?" Yoogeun nodded dramatically and held his arms up to Minho, indicating that he wanted to be held. Minho was not hesitant in picking up his baby. He nuzzled their noses together with a smile and then looked at Taemin. "But if mommy says it's okay, maybe Taeminnie will get you something sweet?"

Minho loved to spoil Yoogeun. Tiffany always got mad, because she was the one who usually had to put him to bed.

Taemin smiled at the two, warmth spreading through his heart as Minho loved his child. "I guess, but I'm not going to put him to bed tonight Minho..." Tiffany gave Minho a pointed look and sighed, "He's hell when he's had sugar.."

Taemin smiled, "I'll put him to sleep! I love putting kids to sleep! Can I..? Pleaasssee..?" Taemin looked up at Minho with big eyes, wanting to spend the rest of his day with the adorable child in Minho's arms.

Minho handed Yoogeun over to Taemin with a smile. "He's all your's," he laughed. Taemin was too cute.

Yoogeun threw his hands up into the air and cheered, and then wrapped them around Taemin's neck. "Yay Minnie!"

Taemin smiled and hugged the boy to him, carrying him into the kitchen happily. "Yaaay~ Yoogueniee~" Taemin didn't even care that Camael followed him, silent as he took in the situation. He needed to get Taemin alone so he could talk to him.. he wanted the man back, and he'd get him no matter how hard he had to try.

Minho watched the three of them leave and as soon as they were out of the room, he walked over to Tiffany and kissed her. "So which of us is going to talk to the producer about Yoogeunie?"

Tiffany smiled and wrapped her arms around Minho happily, "I think you should.. and if that doesn't work then I'll pitch a fit... My baby deserves to see his daddy."

Minho nodded. "Alright. I'll call him tomorrow."

Taemin made Yooguen some food and when the baby was done he gave the boy a bowl of ice cream, chocolate ice cream to be exact. Taemin made himself a bowl and made funny faces at the baby as he ate, "You're so cute Yoogeunie!"

Camael watched, impatience written all over his face, "Taemin.. could you hurry up with the kid already.. I want to talk to you in _private_."

Yoogeun stuck his chocolate ice cream covered tongue out at Camael. He had brown stains all over his mouth because he hadn't quite mastered the art of using a spoon yet. "No," he told Camael firmly. Then he reached out and grabbed Taemin's finger. "Minnie stay with Yoogeunie."

Taemin smiled and stroked the child's hair, "Don't worry Yoogeunie, Minnie is going to stay with you no matter what that mean ol' Camael says." Taemin turned to Camael and smiled, "Go do something Cammy, I'm going to stay with Yoogeunie till he falls asleep and I don't know how long that's going to be."

"Never!" Yoogeun shouted, throwing his spoon up on accident and then laughing when it clattered on the floor.

Taemin picked up Yoogeunie's spoon and dropped in the sink, grabbing the boy another one before returning to his own ice cream. "Care now Yoogeunie~ I don't want you to hurt anybody with your strong muscles! You might accidentally throw that spoon too hard and ruin Cammy's pretty face~"

Yoogeun eyed his new spoon thoughtfully.

Taemin smiled and took a bite of ice cream, "You better know how to duck Cammy.. I think he's going to throw it at you.." Camael glared, "I'd liketo see that brat throw something at me.."

Taemin glared right back at Camael and picked up his spoon, tossing it at Camael's face with expert aim, "Don't talk about Yoogeunie that way!"

At this, Yoogeun burst into a fit of giggles, pointing and laughing at Camael. Then he copied Taemin and threw his own spoon. Unfortunately, it missed, so he made grabby hands at Taemin for another one.

Taemin laughed and picked the spoon off the floor, "If you're going to throw it Geunnie, then I'm just going to give you this spoon. Let me know when you need a clean one."

Yoogeun continued to make grabby hands at Taemin. He wanted that spoon. Otherwise he was going to throw his bowl.

Camael grabbed the spoon out of Taemin's hands and dropped it in the sink, turning around to glare at Taemin angrily, "What's your problem Taemin..? Why are you acting like an immature child...?"

Taemin stared at him blankly and stood up, grabbing a washcloth and wiping Yoogeunie's hands and face off. "Do you want to take a bath Yoogeunnie..? Or go back to Mama..?"

"Wanna stay with Minnie~" Yoogeun replied, holding his hands out so that Taemin could clean them off for him. He smiled brightly at the man.

Taemin smiled and lifed the boy out of the chair, "Then let's go take a bath!~"


End file.
